High School Drama
by AmazingZeldafan09
Summary: Legend of Zelda characters, meet Highschool. It's always full of Drama. Only the chapters are school months! FInished! Last chapter UP!
1. Introduction

Heh, this is just somethin I thought up and decided to put down

Heh, this is just somethin I thought up and decided to put down. (I know it's kinda pathetic but it's another one of my LinkXalina stories.

…

Six friends just sitting in the high school homeroom. Link scribbled on a piece of paper and threw it at Malon's desk. She opened it and it said,-

"_Hey Malon, GAWD do I feel gay for writing like this. Anyway, ask if Midna, Zelda, Talina, and Sheik would like to come over to my house for a movie marathon or something. AND of course you can come too. _

_**(A/N: Wow, link does sound kinda gay. Srry) **_ Malon quickly scribbled on the piece of paper and passed it to Midna. Midna pushed a lock of her blonde hair with orange red highlights out of her face and unfolded the paper. She looked at Link and mouthed a "Sure." He nodded and she passed the note to Sheik, He looked at the note, passed it to Zelda and nodded to Midna who looked at Malon and Malon looked at Link to nod her head. Zelda nodded and passed it to Talina.

Talina checked out the note and bit her lip. She scribbled down a "I'm sorry, but tonight's the night I sing at Telma's bar." And passed it down the line of 15 year old teens. Link leaned in his seat far enough to see Talina and stuck his lower lip out. Talina was about to mouth something until the teacher shouted at Link for not paying attention. "Link Hyrule, stay after school." Mr. Brinz spat as he dismissed the class. "Oh great, Link, I should punch you." Zelda, Link's sister said. "Why?" Link asked while looking at her with a mischievous grin.

"Because, I have to wait for your butt now!" she practically screamed and stormed out. Link laughed and walked up to the teacher. "Well well, let me see the note you six were passing along." Mr. Brinz said while holding out his hand. Link shook his head and motioned his head to the door. "It's with Malon." He said nonchalantly. Oh yeah, link has had tons of conversations with the teacher after class. Mostly for being the class clown. "Fine, but be sure to have it by Monday along, with all that homework I assigned." Mr. Brinz said while rubbing his forehead. Link nodded and ran out the door.

**Telma's bar Talina's POV-**

I took a deep breath while getting out my guitar, "Hey Hun, you ready to give a show?" Telma's voice rang as she walked towards me. I sighed and looked at the ground. "My nerves are acting up." I said quietly. Telma nodded. "Your brothers are here, that should help you calm down." Telma said while gesturing toward the curtains. I ran to them and peeked outside. I gasped, Telma was right! Oh I'm so glad my brothers could make it. I thought happily. I saw Telma walk onto stage and announce the song I was going to sing. "Simple and Clean." I walked on stage and waved to my brothers, **(A/N: you'll flip when you hear who they are.) **and then I sat on the stool. My arms felt numb but I made them work enough to strum the rhythm. And, of course with the help of my band I started singing in the microphone.** (A/N: search the song up before you read it'll sound better.)** "You're giving me, too many things. Lately you're all I need. You smiled at me, and said. Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand what I meant, when I said "NO" I don't think that life's quite that simple. When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby don't go simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight it's hard to let it go. Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on, regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothings like before. Hold me; what ever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all nothings like before."

I stopped and heard the music die down. The people in the bar cheered and applauded for my band. I stood up and waved; me and my band walked off the stage and set our instruments down. "Nice job Talina." My brothers said while walking toward me. I smiled, "Hey Cloud, hey Leon." I yawned and they each grinned. "How tired are you?" Leon asked. I fell forward and Cloud grabbed me just before I hit the floor. "Think I wouldn't of made it far at Link's Movie parade tonight?" I asked while letting out another yawn. "One would guess." Leon said as they walked out of Telma's bar.

I didn't actually walk out though, Cloud was carrying me. Cloud set me in the back seat of our car and got shotgun. "Hey, thash my sheat." I said tiredly. "Not when you're talking like that." Leon said. "And why's thash?' I asked even more tiredly. "Because you sound drunk." Cloud said. I blew my hair out of my face and huffed, my eyelids grew heavy and then, I fell asleep.

**Next day-**

I woke up in my room still wearing the same outfit from last night. "You know I'm not a frilly girl, but I do like to CHANGE OUT OF MY CLOTHES!" I screamed. I turned to look at my clock. "What the heck, it's just 6:54 a.m. I expected it to be about 12 'o clock." I said and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out my favorite outfit and put it on. It was a grey shirt with a gold heart on it. With jeans the outfit was my most perfect design. That's right I design my own clothes. I walked down the stairs to be greeted with the smell of bacon and jam toast. "Okay, what's the special occasion?" I asked Cloud who was sitting on the couch watching the news. "Nothing, I think, ask Leon." He said. I sat down by him and snatched the remote away from his hands. "Give it back." He said. "Tell me what's going on first." I said holding it away from him. Cloud looked at me evilly. "Oh shiiii-" I started but saw the look in Cloud's eyes that dared me to go on with the word.

"Oh shitake mushrooms, I love those suckers. I'll go see if Leon is cooking them." I said while dropping the remote and running into the kitchen. I could hear Cloud laugh as I walked into the kitchen. "Hey Squall. Watcha cookin?" I asked. He looked at me and grinned. "Nice cover, shitake mushrooms." He laughed. I grinned; I slowly walked over to the eggs and grabbed a pinch full. "Yum." "Hey! Get out of here you moocher!" Leon yelled and I ran out laughing. I sat by Cloud again and he moved the remote away from me.

"Oh, you're such a baby." I said. Cloud grinned and pulled my pony tail that I put my hair up as. "Ouch!" Cloud laughed and I picked up the remote and changed the news to cartoons. "Ha, you let your guard down sucker." I screamed. "I can live with cartoons; just change it from Sponge Bob to something else." Cloud said. I sighed and put on Billy and Mandy. "Better?" I asked. Cloud shook his head, "It's just as retarded. He said. I sighed and was about to say something until Leon told us to get our plates. I got my food and sat down at the table. I grabbed a glass of orange juice off the counter and gulped it down. "You need to slow down." Leon said. I smiled and sucked the rest down. I put the cup on the table and smirked. "Okay Cloud's always been like the laid back brother and Leon, you've always been like the over protective one." I said. They smirked. I ate my breakfast and went into my room. "Okay where's that song I love?" I looked under my bed and in my closet.

I finally found it when I looked in my shoe. "What the hell?" I asked myself but shrugged it off.

I sang it aloud. "You're gone and no bringing you back, I miss you why did you have to go? If I had a choice of your death it would have to be no." I finished the song that was dedicated to my first boyfriend after he'd died in a car crash. I wiped a stray tear off my cheek. I heard a thump at my window and figured Link was coming over. Ever since he'd gotten that board, (God only knows where he got it.) and climbed over. This was surprisingly okay with Cloud and Leon as long as it was in the day time. I stayed on my bed and more tears fell from my eyes, I didn't want him to worry but I couldn't help it.

**Link's POV-**

I saw Talina huddled on her bed and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. Talina picked up a piece of paper and showed me the front. "It was dedicated to Drew." She said and wiped away more tears. I read through it all and heard my heart thump in my chest. I gave Talina a hug and backed away. "I miss him too Talina. Will you be okay?" I asked while handing her back the paper. She took it and wiped more tears away. "Yeah, what did you come over here for?" she asked. I sighed. "Well, umm… wanna hang out with everyone at the mall today? If we're lucky Midna won't suggest that we crash it." Talina laughed at the thought of Midna crashing a mall. "Okay. I'll meet you downstairs." Talina said. I nodded and raced downstairs. I walked into the one person who didn't really like the idea of me being able to climb through Talina's window. Cloud. "Hi Cloud." I tried to say calmly. His face was blank and he waved as he walked out to his car. I let out a slow blow of air. I walked into the living room to see Leon polishing his collection of swords. "Hey Leon." I waved and he looked up. "Oh, hey." He said while polishing his swords once again. Talina came down the stairs and I almost gasped at what she'd done. "Okay, ready to go." She said while skipping over to me. "Holy mother of crap and all things flavored, what did you do to your face?!" I asked a little loud. Leon looked up and quickly put his sword down. "No way in hell, get the makeup off!" he said while leading her back to the bathroom. Talina shot me a glare and I just shrugged.

I could hear Talina screaming something like, "I know where the towels are Leon you can go now! And it was just a little bit, it's not like I was going to make myself into a whore!" I laughed as Leon walked down the stairs with a towel on his head. "Shut up." He said which made me laugh more. Leon was about to run me through with one of his swords when Talina came down the stairs again. Leon looked at her face and noticed the lip gloss. "I'll let you wear that." He said. Talina mumbled something that was inaudible. "What was that?" Leon asked sternly. "Nothing Leon." Talina said while rolling her eyes at me. I laughed and then we left. We met up with Malon then went to Sheik's, Midna's house, and finally back to get Zelda. "Hey guys." She said as she got into the car. Mom drove the car and I looked over at Talina to see if she was better. I laughed when I saw that she was drawing a picture of herself putting make up on Leon. "Nice." She looked up and smiled. "I know." She said this while tossing her pony tail around. I felt a feeling in my stomach and sat back in my seat. "'Bout time we're here!" Midna screamed. "Well why don't you walk next time!" my mother screamed.

I walked up to the front of the mall and looked around stores, "_What the hell was THAT feeling in the car?"_


	2. the mall

Hello peoples

Hello peoples. Chapter 2, realization at the mall. Talina is my story girl if you haven't guessed that yet. I don't own any Legend of Zelda characters, just Talina. And maybe a few others. Maybe.

……..

**Talina's POV the mall-**

I walked in the mall arms linked with Zelda and Midna's. Malon was holding on to Midna's arm and Link and Sheik were walking by themselves. I saw that the mall had a new make up store and figured that I needed more no matter what Leon said. "Hey Zel, let's go in there." I said while pointing towards Le Beauty Makeup. She nodded and pointed at her face. "I need some more!" All of us said that we'll meet back at the food court since the boys didn't wanna come. I gasped when we walked in. There was makeup of all colors and even some clothes. "It's a girl's goddess store." Malon said as she picked up a purse that was studded all over. "That's just your style Malon, SHINY!" Midna teased. Me and Zelda laughed, as Malon blushed. "Oh, shut up."

Zelda and I went to go see the make up. "Lookie, samples!" Zelda screamed. I picked up a light brown color of blush and looked at it. "That's just your shade." Zelda said while taking it from my hands. "Hey I was-" I started to say until Zelda sat me down in a seat. She applied the blush and then picked out a nice light blue barely noticeable color for eye shadow. "Now what shade for your lips?" She asked herself while looking at the lip stick. I sighed and slumped in my seat; I saw a beautiful light blue mini dress with sparkles on it. "Oh my god. Zelda, look, I'm going to buy that." I said while pointing at it. She smiled and took out a clear glossy lip gloss. "Perfect." She'd made me go into the changing room and put the dress on. I came out shy at first but then very flirtatiously. "Nice little strut Talina." Malon said as her and Midna walked up to us. "I know." I answered back. "Do you think anybody will notice me from school?" I asked while looking myself over in the mirror. "Who would not notice you?" Midna said.

I paid for all my clothes and my new pair of shoes and walked to the food court with everyone. We all ordered Dr. Pepper and pretzels, and Zelda was now fixing up my hair in a messy bun. "God, your hairs thick!" She yelled while picking it up for the twelfth time. "Sorry." I said while gulping down more pop.

"Where is everyone?" Malon asked while looking outside. I turned to look out the window and held my breath, "Do you see what Link did to his ear?" I asked almost screaming. Midna, Zelda, and Malon looked in the direction I was staring at. Each of them gasped and Zelda dropped my hair.

**Link's POV-**

Sheik looked at my ear and shook his head, "One earring that's a small hoop and it just had to be blue?" he asked half way disgusted.

"Yeah." I answered back.

"Isn't Talina's favorite color blue?" Sheik asked with his eyes glinting slyly through his blonde bangs. My eyes got wide at the realization, but then I kept my face straight, not wanting to give Sheik the satisfaction. "Yeah, why?" _"Oh shit my voice cracked."_ Sheik smiled, "Nothing."

I shook my head and wondered if that was the reason why I had picked that color. I should've gotten red. Me and Sheik noticed a sign that would make everyone happy. "Think the girls would like Jeff Dunham?" I asked. Sheik grinned,

"Well I think this is how it would work out. Malon and Midna would be bored and leave and Zelda and I would see a different movie. So you would be stuck in there all alone with Talina watching the show and laughing." I blushed and turned away,

"Oh shut it Sheik." He only smiled. We walked up to the food court with people from school all surrounding someone. I saw Zelda in the middle of it all and she was trying to restore order. I quickly ran over to see Talina being surrounded by a couple of guys from school. She rose up her arms and let out a very loud, "STOOOPPP!" everyone looked at her. My eyes widened, she was wearing make up again and she actually looked cu- What the hell Link? She, Talina, is your friend!

I heard Talina yell at everybody but I was in some sort of daze I couldn't get out of. What was I thinking? Talina came near me and I snapped back to reality as she told me it was getting late.

"Oh ok, No wait!" I screamed and everyone looked at me like a syco.

"What?" Talina asked.

"Me and Sheik bought tickets to Jeff Dunham tonight. Anyone wanna see-" I started but was cut off by Talina.

"Oh my god! I love Jeff Dunham!" Everyone else went to do something else. Sheik looked at me before he and Zelda walked to the movie theatre. I mouthed a small _shut up!_ He laughed. Talina and I walked into the plaza to see exactly two seats by each other on the front row. She skipped to them merrily while I walked over normally. Talina waited while Jeff was stalling. She cheered as he announced that Peanut, Talina's favorite woozel, was coming on stage. "Hey Peanut how yah doing?"

"I'm fine how are you?" Peanut said fastly.

"I'm okay." Jeff replied,

"That's goodda that's good that's gooooddd." Peanut said while shaking his head. He looked at Talina and me and did his monkey laugh. "Who are you two, down there, riiiiggghhhtt there?" He said while shaking after wards.

"I'm Talina and this," She said while pointing at me, "Is Link."

"Okay!" he said then looked at Jeff, "Odd couple don'tcha think?"

I could've sworn I saw a blush on Talina's face but no, just my imagination.

"We're not a couple. We're just friends." Talina said. Peanut laughed,

"And I'm Jose Jalapeño." Jeff pulled out the Jalapeno and everyone cheered. Talina screamed and smiled. "Hello Jose." Jeff greeted the Jalapeno. "Hello senor." He greeted back. I smiled, Jose was my favorite.

**10:56 pm Talina's P.O.V**

We finally got out of the mall when the show was over and I could barely stand from laughing so much. "You okay?" Link asked.

"Totally." I said while yawning. I saw a car pull up and the person rolled down the window. "How tired is she?" Cloud asked. Link smirked,

" She's not tired at all, she just laughed way too much when we saw Jeff Dunham." Cloud told everyone to hop in the car and he would take us home. Me and Link sat in the back and Cloud looked at me. "This is the thing Leon would say, "Why didn't you call home and why did you stay out passed the curfew I set for you!?" but me, well I'll let it slide." He said. "Thanks. Oh. Hi Tifa." I said while noticing her in the passenger seat. "Hey Talina." She waved and then smirked, "Who's the boyfriend?" she asked. I shook my head,

"Not my boyfriend, just good friend and his name is Link." I said and let out a small yawn. "Oh, ok." She said then turned around. I rested my head on the side of the door. I yawned again and fell asleep.

**Link's P.O.V.**

I watched Talina sleep and thought about the crush I now had on her. "I'm never gonna tell her though." I thought to myself. Cloud cleared his throat and I looked at him. "Yeah?" I asked. Cloud smirked,

"Why don't you just ask her out already lover boy?" Cloud asked while turning a left, which, in turn, made Talina's head fall on my shoulder.

"Ha, ha, funny." I stated. Cloud laughed. "She doesn't like me like that anyways. And, she's still hurt from Drew." My last words hurt me too.

"She needs someone to comfort her." Tifa said, "We girls are strong but we need some help sometimes."

I looked at Talina, "She needs someone else." I said while thinking of how I was almost never at my house and when I was my step father abused the opportunity to hit me. I didn't want her to get abused by him too.

"Your house, I presume?" Cloud said. I sighed and lifted Talina's head and gently laid her down on the seat.

"Yeah." I grumbled and walked to my door.

"Nice to finally meet you Link." Tifa said and waved as Cloud drove off. I opened the door and went into the kitchen.

"Where the hell have you been boy?" My step-father asked sitting on the couch gulping down beer.

"Hanging out with my friends, that's all" I said while getting out a water bottle from the fridge.

"Well, you're late and I need you to go get something out of the attic." He grumbled. I stood from the fridge and sighed.

"What is it?" I asked already heading upstairs.

"Your great great grandfather's junk, I'm selling it." He motioned me upstairs and I just stood there. "No." I finally said. My mouth hung open, _did I just say no to him?!_

He finally looked up from his can of beer. "What?" he asked. I took a step back and glared my eyes. "NO!" I was screaming, "That stuff is important to me!" He stood up from his chair and waddled his way over to me. I noticed that he was drunk and his punches weren't going to be as accurate. But before he hit me I ducked and did a swirl feet move. I was in shock but I still ran up to my room.

I locked the door and looked out my window in time to see Leon carrying Talina to her bedroom. He noticed me and waved. I waved back and sighed.

…………………………………

**Me: Viola, chapter 2 is finished! Srry if I offended any one in any way. **


	3. October party and a big Record Deal

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

……………………………

**Talina's POV MON.-**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! CRUSH!_

I threw my fist onto my alarm clock and yawned. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and walked into the bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed into my uniform. I fixed my hair up into a high pony tail. I looked in the mirror.

I had on a nice white blouse and a dark blue tie, all the girls had to wear a minni skirt that was dark blue, knee high blue socks and black shoes. I grabbed my back pack off of the hook and rushed downstairs. After two steps I just sat on the railing and slid down. I looked on the T.V. and saw a note. It read-

_Won't be home until about 9:00 at night so just hang out with a friend or something. Same with Leon, he won't be here either._

_-Cloud_

I giggled. "Geeze I can't stay home by myself either." I said. I walked out the door and meet up with Link in front of his house. "Hiyah." I said. He waved, yawned and we were off again.

We walked into the school and there were fliers everywhere. "Vote Tetra! October Queen." I read and snickered.

"What?" Link asked, I looked at him and smiled wider,

"That's her month all right. Same month as Halloween." I walked to homeroom. I put my homework on the teacher's desk and walked over to a desk that was by the window and sat down. I wanted to daydream today, it's not like you needed a window but it helped. Gannon sat in front of me, Gannon, the school's jock so you'd think that **all** the girls would be drooling, but me Malon, Midna, and Zelda just wanted to puke.

But there was an upside to him; he's got such a wide body build, -cough- fat –cough- that he can block anything. This is what I needed today to stare out the window. Learning something about the great Hyrulian battle and blah blah blah.

When the bell rung for the next class I got my books and stood up. "Don't forget about the assignment. Make a family tree and tell about your family." Mr. Brinz said.

I walked down the hall and heard a clinking sound. I turned around and found that I had dropped my house keys. I picked them up and someone whistled. I stood up and turned around, I saw Gannon standing there leaning against a wall. I glared at him, "You pig." I said while walking past him. He chuckled, "Everyone will vote for me for October King, I have connections to make you October Queen." He said, I stopped and turned around,

"So what? Everyone's voting for Tetra. So why don't you just go howl at her?" I said and walked into science.

After a couple more classes I got happy. _Yay, art class. _I thought happily. I loved art, so many ways you could express it, music, drawing, dancing…

I was sooo caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see Link coming and then… **BAM!** I fell back. I sat up and rubbed my head. "Oh, sorry Talina, just staring at something and then I just ran into yah sooo…. Yeah." He grinned and helped me up. I stared at him. I noticed that his earring did look cool, and his bangs always covered his right eye. I smiled,

"It's okay I wasn't looking at where I was going either." I said and he walked with me into art. I sat down beside him at two people desks. The teacher told us to draw or partners and make them as realistic as possible.

I looked at Link and he had his hand to his chin. "Is this a good enough pose." He asked, I laughed and stared him in eyes, he had beautiful blue eyes. His face was a nice round shape and his nose was kinda cute-

I stopped myself there, "Yeah, It's good sooo, here's my pose for you…" I said while smiling and I let down my hair. "My hair looks better down in portraits." I said.

**Link's POV-**

I turned away; _"she looks good with her hair down."_ "I'll do your portrait first." I said and began drawing. I started with the curve of her jaw. I made it nice and smooth. I made the nice lines of her neck. I looked at her and back at the drawing, I drew her hair.

……………..

RINNNNGGGG

School bell rung, I cussed under my breath, _"Just about to the eyes." _I thought. Talina pulled on my arm. "Come on, you can do the rest of me tomorrow." She said and three boys snickered behind us.

"Shut up pervs." I said. They got up and left. I shook my head. Talina and I walked to our lockers they where right beside each other. I took out a large book and dropped it. It hit Talina's foot, "OW." She shouted.

"Oh shoot, sorry." I said while picking up the book and dropping other folders and tons of paper. "Damn it."

"Oh that's ok; I use to drop my books on my feet all the time and I'll help pick these up." Talina said while bending over and picking up my geography homework. I bent over and picked up a handful of paper and shoved them in my backpack. "Lots of homework." Talina joked. I grinned and looked at her.

She was looking back at me, I felt myself leaning forward, _"What the hell am I doing?" _ I asked myself, I looked at Talina, _"Holy shiet!" _ I cussed in my mind, She was leaning in too. Rush hour, Talina got hit in the head with a backpack and she looked at me and blushed.

She cleared her throat and handed me a stack of papers. I took them and shoved them in my backpack. "Well, Cloud and Leon won't let me stay alone at the house sooo… wanna come over?" She asked. I grinned, "Sure."

…………………….

**Oct. 31 October party-**

I hate dress up parties. I dressed up as any normal out of the normal ranks at high school guy would dress up as, a crack head. It wasn't that hard, I just borrowed Melvin's clothes.

I looked around and saw Midna, "Oh hi, Ahhh, the old whore bunny thing." I said and she hit me on the top of my head. "Talina and Malon are over by the fountain Talina looks cool." Midna said. I shrugged and walked over to the fountain. My mouth almost hit the floor. Malon was dressed as a gypsy, which was cool, but Talina was dressed as rock star pop princess or something

A short mini black dress, with pink arm warmers and pink tights underneath. Someone bumped into her and she dropped her guitar. She bent down at the knees to pick it up. I smiled, that was one of the things I loved about her, she wouldn't show herself.

I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. When she turned around I moved behind her again. She looked back in front of her and jumped, "Don't do that! You know I get anxiety attacks." She breathed. I laughed.

"Sorry." I said. She looked me over and noticed the bag I had in my pocket.

"Don't tell me that's real…" she said while pointing at it. I picked it up and opened it; I stuck my finger in it and put it in my mouth. "It's sugar." I said. She nodded and giggled.

A teacher walked over and looked at me angrily. "Planning on spiking the punch are you?" He asked. I looked at the bag. "No, sir he's just got-" Talina started but the teacher held up his arm.

I looked at him them back at the punch bowl, "If it's not a sugary as it needs to be." I joked. The teachers face turned red "Hand it over." He held out his hand. I dropped it on his hand. "Hope you use that sugar for cupcakes, I'm hungry." I said and he growled something and went away.

"You're gonna get into so much trouble one of these days." Talina said. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't see what I did wrong, it was just sugar." I said.

"ALRIGHT, time to announce the October King, and Queen." The principal shouted into the microphone, everyone cheered.

"The October King is…." He opened the envelope and his eyes got wide, he looked up and spoke once more, "Link Hyrule." He stated plainly. I was taken back, me, sweet; I couldn't move my legs wouldn't work. "Come on Link go up there." Talina said. I gulped; she rolled her eyes and started pushing me up to the stage.

After she got me up on stage she waved to everyone and walked off. The principal grabbed another envelope and he walked to the microphone. "October Queen is…" He paused for dramatic affect and shouted, "Ilia." I cringed, some people cheered,…. Others snickered.

Ilia bounced on stage and wrapped her arm around mine. "Hi Linky or should I say my king." I almost barfed. The principal walked off stage and I let out an almost scared laugh. "Well, Ilia this has been fun but…. Igottago." I said and ran off. She screamed after me and I just kept running I ran into Malon. "Hide me." I said and ducked behind her. She laughed.

"Come on, we're all ditching this place to go see Talina sing for a record dealer. She's singing her favorite song." Malon said. I stood up "Okay." I started walking out but a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and saw the principal, "I believe this is yours." He said while handing me my bag of sugar. "Oh yep." I said while taking it. Before the principal could say something else I ran out of there.

I hoped into cloud's second car which was a van. I looked at Cloud and arched an eyebrow, "What's that bag doing over your head?" I asked. Tifa giggled, "He doesn't like to drive this car, that and he decided to dress up as a paper sack." She said.

Talina laughed, I looked at her through the back seat. I sat by her. "Everyone in here?" Leon asked. "Yep" Talina shouted back. Sheik looked at me, I laughed at his cat costume, "What?" He asked, "Your costume." I said. He looked at me with complete hatred. "Your sister made me wear it…." He said.

Talina made a snorted kind of noise and held a hand over her mouth.

……………………………

**Record Dealer band practice Talina's POV-**

I looked through the curtains and saw the record dealer. I looked over and saw everyone sitting there. I waved and they waved back. I stepped on the stage and got my guitar ready. "Nice choice of clothes…." The record dealer said and marked something down on a piece of paper.

"This song is "Sanctuary" By Utada Hikaru." I said and started strumming.

I hummed for a bit and then, "And you and I… there's a new legacy, ages implies, what's left of me what's left of me now where fears and lies melt away….. music entire…. What's left of me…. What's left of me now. I watch you fast asleep, all I fear, means nothing. And you and I there's a new Legacy. Ages implies, where Sanctuary where Sanctuary lie where fears and lies melt away yeah music entire…. What's left of me what's left of me now. Eyes of destroying use, my hearts a battle ground, shout down the worst inside me now. You show me how I see, but nothin is whole light. My heart bend, is broken….. And you and I there's a new Legacy yeah. Ages implies. Where sanctuary, lies sanctuary now where fears and lies melt away yeah ahhhhhhh….." I took a deep breath.

"My fears, My lies….. melt away…" Music died down and my arms were numb.

The record Dealer smiled. "You're in." he stated I screamed. Everybody cheered and I hugged Leon and Cloud. "This is sooo cool! We're gonna be friends of a rock star." Zelda shrieked.

…………………

**well there's the new chapter….. yep…..ok…..bye. Review please**


	4. November

New chapter is finally here

**New chapter is finally here. I think I have to say this, I also think I forgot on the last couple of chapters. I don't own LOZ or any of its characters, 'cept for Talina.**

…………………………………………………………………

**Month of November Midna's POV-**

I noticed that school shouldn't have to be allowed during thanks giving week. But then again… my family was getting together for a gathering tomorrow so school would keep me out of that hell hole for a while.

I looked over at Talina and Malon. They had already gotten their lunches. The cafeteria lunch lady put something that looked like potatoes on my tray. I sat down across from Zelda. Talina looked at her tray and just stirred the potatoes around. She looked kinda like a combination of pissed, confused and just plain tired. "Rock star life got yah down?" I asked.

She looked up and nodded, "I've never been so tired." She replied. I smirked,

"I can tell, you haven't made a single comment about the lunch yet." I retorted.

Talina stared at her tray, "What's to report it looks like a heaping helping pile of shi-" She started but a teacher walked by. "Yummy nutritious food." She said.

The teacher placed a hand on her shoulder, "If it's sooo yummy then I expect that to be all gone." The teacher said and walked off. Talina did a low whimper, moved the tray away and banged her head on the table. Malon held her up, "Yeah okay. Enough of that." She said. I snickered and she looked at me. "What?" I asked. Malon sighed and moved her hands from Talina's head; it banged back on the table. Malon looked at her then back at me.

"You know she's too tired to even-" Malon started but then we heard snoring. We looked over to see Talina fast asleep on the table. Everyone held a hand over their mouth's at the table. "It's not funny." Malon said. Then Talina snored a tiny little weird sound and we all started cracking up.

Link came over and sat across from her. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Why's everyone laughing their asse- butts off?" Link quickly changed his words when the principal walked by. I tried to breathe but it just came out as more laughs. I pointed at Talina who was still sleeping at the table.

Link looked at her and started laughing too. Everyone breathed and let it out slowly. "God, it's amazing we don't get sent to the funny farm." Malon said. She tried to shake Talina awake. Something made a flop sound on the floor. "What's this?" Malon asked while picking up a card.

"It's illegal to read someone else's mail Malon." I started, "I'm so proud of you." I joked. Malon stuck out her tongue. Apparently Zelda was getting impatient and just snatched the card away from Malon.

"Good grief. The danged card says-"

_Talina, heard you were a new hit and wanted to see yah. Hope you come over Friday night. _

_ -Avril, Evanescence, and all the other girl singers._

"Oh. My. God." Link said. "You mean she's been invited to a celebrity slumber party?" Link asked. I looked at him. "No…" I said sarcastically. Link made a face and kicked Talina in the knee. She woke up and looked around. "Ten more minuets…" She mumbled and placed her head back on the table.

"Oh no…" Link said, he pulled on her hair. "You still have to tell about your assignment to Mr.Brinz." he said. I smirked and looked at Zelda. She was watching Link practically yank Talina's hair out.

Link let go when she sat up straight. "FINE!" she screamed.

…………………………………………………………………

**Talina's POV-**

Mr. Brinz class is just like hell. Especially when you have to give assignments. "Well, who's next?" Mr.Brinz spoke. I prayed silently that it wasn't me. "How about Link?" He said. Link sighed, apparently he didn't want to be picked either. He sat a large notebook on an easel and pointed to a picture. The picture was of a man about 17, with blonde hair and light blue eyes. We all knew who this person was but Mr. Brinz just had to have an explanation.

"This man, as you all probably already know, was the hero of time." Link said and pointed to a family tree and followed the line down to a picture of himself. "He was my great, great, great grandfather." Link said. "He was said to of fought many creatures and was said to be friends with the three goddesses we all worship today. Or err… most of us any way." Link said. Mr. Brinz cleared his throat and Link continued, "I have with me today, a special instrument that he passed down through my family. It's called the Ocarina of time." Link said and placed the instrument on my desk.

I looked at it; it was such an awesome instrument. Light blue, and on the mouth piece a tiny symbol of the triforce.

"And the only other reason me and Zel are related," Link started then placed a hand on his chin. "I think it was because the hero of time proposed to the princess of Hyrule and she accepted." He said, packed up all his things and sat back down.

Mr. Brinz marked something down and told me to come up. I sat a family tree on the easel. I pointed to a picture of a teenager about 17 also and she looked almost exactly like me. "This was my grandmother three times fold." I said and a couple people snickered.

"She was a fantastic woman who was friends with the Hero of time." I said. "She was actually one of his friends when he went into Terminia. She helped him with many battles and she even sacrificed herself to help him." I said then giggled, "Or so the legend goes that when they faced Majora, he had killed her and the goddesses brought her back a year later." I stopped and looked at everyone.

"I have her old harp here too." I said while taking it out of a case it was stored in. I plucked a few strings. "She used to play with the Princess all the time." I said and looked at Mr. Brinz; he was somehow fascinated, "Like I said she was an incredible woman who would've done anything to help a friend." I sat back down and held onto the harp.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Friday night Talina's POV-**

I walked over to an overly large house. I gulped and knocked on the door. I looked at myself, I wore a grey pj pants with bunnies and hearts. I looked at my shirt; it was just a light blue shirt that had big pink letters that spelled: SWEET.

The door opened and Lindsay Lojhan stepped up. "Who're you?" she asked. I smiled and tried my best not to make a fool of myself. "My name's Talina, the girl you all invited the other day." I said. She nodded and let me in. I saw a lot of famous celebrities hangin out and drinking tons of pop.

……………………..

"Alright, we're going to do the oldest tradition of girls' slumber party!" Avril shouted. "Truth or Dare!" She screamed and we all gathered around. "Okay, first we'll ask the new girl something." Evanescence said. I gulped, "Okay…" I said.

"Okay, Truth or Dare?" Avril asked, "Dare." I said, I didn't want to seem like a wimp.

"I dare you to call up your crush and tell him that you stole one of his boxers." Avril said.

Everyone started laughing. "Shit." I said under my breath, I would expose Link being my crush.

"Here's the phone." Lindsay said while throwing it at me. I caught it and punched in the numbers. "_**Hello?" **_Link asked.

"Uh heh hi. I stoleoneofyourboxers." I said then hung up. I breathed deeply. "Done." I said. Avril smirked, "And who **is **your crush?" she asked, I smirked and shook my head.

"Can't tell I didn't say truth."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hangin out at Link's house Saturday night Link's POV-**

"You guys wanna know something that happened to me yesterday?" I asked.

"Sure." Talina said. I looked around and everyone gathered around.

"Some girl called me up the other day and said she stole my boxers. Then she hung up before I could get a name." I said. Midna started cracking up. Malon smirked. Talina looked out the window and Sheik harassed me… shock. "You wear boxers; I thought those things were briefs." He said then laughed. I blushed, "Oh shut up cat boy!" I shouted. He stopped laughing and looked at me like he was going to be pissed for the rest of the entire year.

…………………………………………………

**Heh, Sheik's a cat… Hope you like! I don't own nobody anybody 'cept for Talina. Oh! And sorry for the history lesson. Read and review.**


	5. December and Eggnog

Oh boy I'm making December a good month for Talina and Link

**Oh boy I'm making December a good month for Talina and Link. Not in the sick way! –Slap- perverts.**

……………………………………………………………………………………**..**

I'm staring at my window looking at the snow falling slightly to the ground. "Sooo, bored." I said and got my snow boots on. I walked over to Malon's house to see what was going on.

When I reached the door step I knocked on the door until someone answered. "Oh Jeeze! It's the knocker rocker." Midna yelled. I smirked, I like that nick name. I thought to myself. "Can I come in? It's freezing out here." I said teeth chattering the whole time.

"I dunno, you seem to like the cold…" Midna said. I glared at her and shivered.

"Let me in GAWD DANGIT!" I screamed. Midna laughed and let me in. I went into Malon's room and sat down on the floor.

"Hi." She said. I waved back and shook the snow out of my hair. "Ahhh! That's cold!" Midna shrieked. I laughed.

I looked at both of them. "Wanna see what I got for an early Christmas gift?" I asked. They nodded. I smirked and pulled out a small little red nose that straps around your face. Malon and Midna raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, "You wear it, and then when you come in contact with lips it glows and makes a screeching noise." I said while putting it on. Malon looked at it skeptically, "How could it do that?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Dunno." I said. "Lindsay gave it to me." I said. Malon and Midna just shrugged. "Hey Talina…" Midna said as she lay on the floor. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you have a crush on Link?" she asked.

I looked wide eyed at my feet and could've sworn that my face was as hot as hell. "Well…I …I… sorta…I mean…maybe…" I started. Midna and Malon shrieked. "Oh my god you do!" They screamed. "We gotta call somebody!" they shouted. I jumped up and shielded the door.

"No! You can't! That would just make our friendship weird if someone told HIM!" I said. They did an anime fall, "Awww, how come we can't tell Sheik?" They asked.

I looked at them and rolled my eyes, "Because it's Sheik." I said. "He has a field day when Link does a hiccup." We all looked at each other and started laughing.

Midna wiped her eyes, "It's true… Well… what about Zelda?" She asked. I let my guard down and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't see why no-" I started but they zoomed passed me. I looked around, "Where'd they go?" I asked no one in particular. I turned around and saw the two at the phone.

**Zelda's POV- **

I walked around my house trying to find something to do. Link zoomed passed me, "Look out here comes Sheik." He said to me. Then he looked back and shouted, "Or should I say Fluffy?!" He screamed. I laughed, ever since I made Sheik wear that cat costume.

Sheik zoomed passed and I think I made a complete circle. "That was cool." I said after I stopped. I heard the phone ring. I looked at Link and back at the phone. I ran for it. Link slid on the floor.

I moved out of the way and watched him slide into the front door. I laughed to myself and picked up the phone. "H'lo?" I asked.

"_Oh my god! We have to tell you something mondo serious!" _ Midna and Malon shrieked.

"What is it? Did Midna try to flirt with Jamile at school yet?" I asked. They both sighed.

"_We're not talking about Malon or Me," Midna stated. "But you can't tell a single soul! It's about Talina." _Midna said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, Okay. What happened with Talina?" I asked and Link came zooming close.

"Is Talina hurt or somethin?" He asked. I shook my head and he got tackled by Sheik.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Sheik screamed. Link laughed and kicked Sheik across the hall,

"NEVER CAT BOY!" Link screamed back. Sheik stood up and looked at Link like he was going to murder somebody. Link started to back to the door slowly, "Oh…shit." He said and ran out.

"_What was that about?" _Malon asked. "Nothing…just Link and Sheik being morons." I said. _"Oh! That reminds me, you can't tell him, but Talina has a crush… and I mean HUGE crush on him." _ Midna and Malon said at the same time. I just kinda screamed, "IT'S ABOUT FREAKING TIME! HA TOLD YOU MIDNA YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS!!"

"Shhh…. Quiet! Please Zel, don't tell. If anyone gets to tell him, I at least want it to be me." Talina started. "And what the hell do you mean Midna owes you ten bucks?" She asked. I kinda laughed. "Well, you know. Just that kinda feeling that I had and…heh… yeh." I said nervously.

Talina huffed, _"Anyway… I'm throwing a Christmas party at my house Friday. And it'll go until Christmas morning. If any of you guys want to come you can." Talina said. "And tell Link." She said. _

I laughed, "Can do. Bye." I said and hung up. I smirked, "I'm getting ten bucks, I'm getting ten bucks." I danced as I sang. I felt a poke on my shoulder and turned around to see Link standing there looking at me like I had grown two heads.

"Umm… heh." I scratched the back of my head, "Talina's throwing a Christmas party she wanted to have me tell you that." I said. Link looked at himself. He had mud, snow, slush, twigs and scratches all over himself. "I need a bath." He said. I laughed.

"Dude, I've been telling you that since the day you were born." I said. Link blushed and stuck his tongue at me. "Well, Sheik's outside stuck to a pole, I think he's like got his tongue glued to it." Link said. I looked at him wide eyed,

"And you just left him out there?!" I screamed and ran outside. I ran into Sheik. "You're not stuck?" I asked. He had a hand over his mouth,

"Not anymore." He said finally.

I looked at him horrified. He moved his hand away from his mouth and screamed, "GOTCHA!"

I hit him in the arm, "How dare you scare me like that!" I screamed. He laughed and kissed me on the cheek, "Sorry." He said. I huffed.

**Friday Talina's POV Christmas Party.-**

I watched as Cloud hung mistletoe from the kitchen doorway. "Why's that there?" I asked. Leon chuckled and almost walked through the door way when Cloud did but stepped back.

Cloud walked by and flicked my forehead. "Ow…" I said while rubbing my head.

Leon came by and looked at me. "A bunch of boys are coming over… That and Cloud has something in mind with that thing." He said. I looked at Cloud, he grinned evilly. I gulped.

"Well… I still need to go get some of your party stuff. Cloud come with me I need your help picking out something." Leon said. Cloud huffed and walked until he came to the door way. "I hate shopping." He mumbled.

I laughed and walked into my room. I sat on my bed and turned on the radio. "Ahh, my favorite song." I said. And it was, well, one of my favorites anyway. I started to sing with it.

-

"_Drew looks, at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see _

_But I want and I need_

_To know everything that he should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_She's got everything that I had to live without. _

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh cause it's so damn funny._

_And I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night. _

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishin on that wishin star_

_He's the song I keep singin in the car though I don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can't he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes so perfectly the kind of flawless I wish I could be. _

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love. _

_Look in those beautiful eyes, Oh god she's lucky cause…_

_He's the reason for these tear drops on my guitar_

_He's the reason I keep wishing on that wishin star_

_He's the song in the car, I keep singin though I don't know why I do._

…_Music passes…_

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the lights, I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight._

_Cause He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar, _

_The only one who has enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song I keep singin in the car, though I don't know why I do_

_He's the time taking love_

_But there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into _

_Drew looks at me… I fake a smile so he won't see…"_

I sat there on my bed for a bit and grabbed a comic book off my side table. I read the cover, "Let's see… Calvin and Hobbes." I said and flipped through it. After about five minuets of reading, I heard the door bell ring.

I slid down the railing and opened the door. "Oh hey guys." I said to everyone.

"Hey." They all said back. Everyone went through the door. Malon handed me my Rudolph light up kiss nose.

"You forgot it at my house." She said. I smirked and put it on. Sheik looked at me.

"What's that thing for?" He asked. I shrugged.

"She's planning on something." Midna sang. I through a couch pillow at her. She giggled. "How about we watch a movie?" Link asked.

I smiled, "What movie?" I asked. Everyone started shouting off movies. I'm pretty sure I had almost all of the movies in the world right here in my house but I wasn't sure.

"HOLD IT!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me. "Name off movies one by one." I said calmly.

……………………………………………

"Okay, now we're down to a total of 12 movies to choose from." I said.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Okay. The movies picked. We're watching the old Christmas movie, Ahhh, whatever it's called. I'm not checking. Just put the damn thing in and start it." I said with a sigh.

"_Now, where's Cloud and Leon?" _asked myself. I sighed and looked back at the movie. Then I looked around. Zelda was sitting on Sheik's lap and Midna was almost asleep on the chair. Malon was asleep on the floor. And I was sitting on the couch by Link.

"I'm thirsty." I said. I got up. "Hang on a sec. Talina, I'll go with yah." Link said. I stopped and turned around. "So, what's up?" He asked and caught up with me. I smirked,

"Nothing much, just kinda bored." I said.

I walked into the kitchen and got a glass of eggnog. "Christmas spirit." I said. Link laughed, "I want some too." He said like a kid at Christmas. I could've died from the way that was cute but decided to just smile. "Sure. But only one glass, you can get loopy off this stuff." I said. Link nodded.

…………………………………

One full carton of Eggnog later…

"Are you loopy yet?" Link asked. I shook my head,

"No, what a bunch of croc." I said. Link laughed,

"What the hell's croc?" He asked making a funny noise when saying croc. I laughed back,

"I have absolutely no idea." I said.

"We better go back in there. Where's Cloud and Leon." Link asked. I shrugged,

"Probably at the store still." I said. I picked up my cell phone. I punched in Leon's numbers. "_Hey?" _Leon said. I smirked,

"You need to get more eggnog Leon we're out." I said. Link laughed silently. _"What? I just put a new carton in there." _Leon said. I laughed,

"Yeah I know, It was –hic- good too." I said. Link laughed and pointed at me. He laughed so hard he fell out of his chair.

I looked over at him over the chair. He looked back up at me and laughed. I smirked, "Well you don't have to get it. Oh well bye." I said. I put the phone down on the table and helped Link up.

"You okay." I asked. He nodded. We walked to the door way and Link pulled me back for a second. "I gotta tell you something." Link said. I looked up at him. He shuffled his feet and looked at me.

"Well I- ahhh," He looked down and sighed, he looked back up at me. "Does that nose thing work?" He asked. I shrugged,

"I dunno, I haven't tried it yet." I said. Link looked at me.

"Well maybe we should test it out." He said while leaning in. "Just to test it out." He whispered. I closed my eyes and leaned towards him.

"Yeah… just to… test it." I said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Malon's POV-**

I woke up and sighed. "Where's Talina and Link?" I asked. Zelda pointed toward the kitchen. Just about that time we all heard a loud screeching noise. A small red fainted glow came from the kitchen. "No way…" I said.

We all looked at each other and ran to the doorway. I gasped and cheered. Talina and Link broke a kiss. "Awww… how sweet." Midna said. And this time, I don't think she was exaggerating.

Link and Talina blushed. "Heh. Hi, we were just testing out the nose thing." Link said. We all laughed, "Yeah right. Then why are you under the mistletoe?" I asked.

"Oooo… under the mistletoe. Now you have to kiss her again." Sheik said.

Link and Talina looked above themselves. Sure enough they saw mistletoe. They kissed again. I heard a car door slam; I looked out the front door window. "Talina, Cloud and Leon are coming up." I said. They just kept kissing.

"Dang, about two month's worth of crush is being made up for." Zelda said. The door opened and Leon stepped inside. I looked at Talina and Link who were just standing by each other looking back at me.

Cloud stepped in and looked at Talina. "I'll save you!" he screamed and picked her up. He ran into the living room. Everyone laughed. Even Link. We all walked into the living room and sat down by the fire place.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Next day Link's POV-**

I woke up on the pullout bed and noticed a whole bunch of presents under the tree. I woke up Malon, Sheik, somehow got Midna and Zelda up. I raced up the stairs. I silently opened the door to Talina's room.

I walked inside and tiptoed over to her bed. _Guess the eggnog hasn't worn out yet." _I thought to myself. I poked her forehead. She mumbled something and turned to lie on her back.

I chuckled. I started to talk into her ear. "You know you want presents. You know you should wake up." I said. She mumble a tiny,

"Presents." And smiled.

"You know Link is the best person in the world, you know he's the best." I said. She snorted. "That's a good one." She said. I laughed. She sat up and smiled at me.

"I'll race you downstairs." I said. She looked at me,

"You're on." She said. I pushed her back and raced down the stairs. "Hey." She screamed. She slid down the railing and caught up with me. "You're too aerodynamically." I said. She put a finger to my lips, "Language." She teased. I smirked.

Everyone sat down near the tree. Zelda had gotten a new jewel necklace I liked it. Midna was opening hers and so was Malon.

I handed one to Talina. She looked at the wrapping and tore it. She gasped. I had given her a picture of us when we were two. We were both just sitting there staring at the camera when the picture was taken. We were holding hands and smiling.

She gave me a monster hug. I hugged her back. She handed me a box with nice light blue wrapping. I opened it and looked shocked. "Why are you giving me this? It's yours." I said. She laughed, "No silly, now it's yours." She said. I took it out and looked at it.

It was a small nice little charm that had a green and blue swirl in the middle. "Thanks." I said. I could tell that this year is going to be the best one ever.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Well there they finally kissed. Thanks for reading please send reviews.**


	6. January disastires

January

**January! Yay!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Link's POV-**

I woke up and yawned, I looked at the alarm clock. "It's 10:38? Oh shit!" I said while rolling out of bed. I went into my dresser and put on some jeans. I looked over at my chair.

I picked up a green shirt and some boots. I put on a snow jacket and picked up the board. I opened my window and slid it across. "Please don't get mad, please don't get mad." I said while slowly walking on the board. I opened Talina's window and stood in her room.

I looked around, "Good she's not in here." I said and brushed snow out of my hair.

"Or you thought I wasn't." A voice said from behind. I cringed, "Okay, I know I'm late, and I know that you wanted me to be here at 8. But I overslept and I'm sorry." I said while turning around.

Talina sighed, "Well, I guess I can't get too mad at you, but you did know I wanted to finally tell Leon and Cloud about us." She said while closing her window. I wrapped my arms around her. "Of course." I said and kissed her. Suddenly the doors burst open and Leon stepped in.

He looked at me with a shocked face. "Shit." I said. Leon took me by the back of my collar and dragged me downstairs, literally. He pushed me on the couch and took out a sword. Talina came downstairs and her eyes got wide. "No Leon!" She screamed. Suddenly Cloud jumped out of nowhere and grabbed her. She couldn't get anywhere between that blade and me.

Leon raised the sword. I closed my eyes and heard a loud ring.

I woke up for real with a scream. (Dang! You should have seen your guy's faces! Hysterical!) I looked over at the clock. "Oh it's just 8:32." I said with a yawn. I jumped out of bed, "Shit 8:32! Damn it!" I said and put on a shirt. I dug around and found jeans.

I put on snow boots and held up the board. Then I remembered my dream and put it down. "I think I'll take the stairs." I said while opening my door. I ran down the stairs and met up with my mom in the kitchen. "Oh, hi honey. What was that screaming up there?" She asked.

I shook my head and laughed, "Bad, very bad nightmare." I said. She held a hand on my shoulder, "Awww… what about?" She asked. She loved hearing my dreams and stuff like that. I sighed, "Look I gotta go. Talina's expecting me over there 33 minuets ago." I said.

She huffed, "Oh alright. Love you honey." She said. I went to the door. "Love you too mom!" I yelled and ran outside.

I walked on Talina's porch only to see her standing there shivering in the cold. "Do you know how long I've been standing here waiting for you?" She asked. I pretended to think, "Oh, 33 minuets?" I guessed. She laughed.

She then came a bit closer and lowered her voice. "You know I wanna tell Leon and Cloud about us. A month is long enough, if we were going out for about anymore than that Leon and Cloud will kill both of us." She said. I gulped, "Yeah, about that." I started to say before Cloud opened the door.

"Come on you two. You'll get really sick if you're gonna stand out here like morons." He said. Talina stuck her tongue out at him and went inside. I reluctantly went inside and sat on a chair. Talina sat beside me. "Okay guys the reason I wanted Link over here…" Talina started to say before I nudged her arm.

She looked up at me, "What?" She asked. I pointed to Leon's sword collection, "Can we get that out of here first, or at least leave the door open?" I asked. Leon and Cloud raised an eyebrow but put the sword collection in the kitchen.

Talina looked at me, "Why'd you need those gone?" She asked. I laughed nervously, "I had a bad nightmare." I simply stated. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Anyways," She said once again and smiled. "Me and Link have been going out for at least a little less than a month. And we thought it was time to tell you." She said and looked at her brothers hopefully.

I got up and headed slowly toward the door. "And if you don't like the idea I'll leave, you know, you just say the word and I'm gone." I said nervously. Cloud and Leon looked at Talina then back at me.

Talina got up and pulled me back down on the seat. "But we didn't want to tell you straight away because we thought that you'd be watching over us constantly and joking about us and making sure we where never alone." Talina said once again.

Cloud and Leon laughed a bit, "You honestly think that we'd watch over you two?" Cloud said. "The only way we'd make sure you two weren't doing anything is if we haven't seen you two upstairs for-" "Cloud!" Talina shouted blushing furiously.

I was blushing also but I gave him one of my best glares. Leon couldn't help but laugh even harder. He couldn't stop he buried his face in the couch and started to breathe easily.

Talina sighed and rolled her eyes. "See, jokes about us." She said. Cloud stared at us both curiously. "Prove it." He said. We looked at him. "What?" We both said together.

"Prove it. I don't believe you two." Cloud said. Leon nodded and wiped his eyes.

Talina and I looked at each other. We leaned in and kissed. But I was leaning too far and fell of the arm of the chair and on her.

"Oops." I said. She laughed. We kissed again. I felt a hand on my shoulder and suddenly I was raised up and sat back down on the chair. "Yeah okay we believe now." Leon said. Talina and I laughed.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**Back at school Mon Talina's POV-**

I ran through the hallways, "Please don't ring yet, please don't ring yet." I thought to myself while slipping around the corner to homeroom. I ran into the room and sat down in a seat. I let out a blow of air and raised my head up. "Yes, made it." I said.

I caught a boy across from me staring at my chest. I cleared my throat. He looked at me startled. "Oh um… heh… sorry." He said and turned to face the chalk board.

I shook my head. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. Link waved and made a face at me. I laughed, "What was that for?" I asked. He shrugged. I shook my head and looked at the teacher as he entered the room. "Okay." He said while putting on reading glasses.

"Amie?"

"HERE."

"Josh?"

"HERE."

"Link?"

"HERE _unfortunately_."

"Gannondorf?"

"Yo."

"Zelda?"

"Here."

"Tetra?"

"Here teacher."

"Talina?"

"Here."

Mr. Brinz called off all the other names and announced that a new student was coming into the class. The door opened and a young boy with black hair and bright green eyes stepped in.

He looked all over the place but he kept his eyes on me. I smiled and waved a bit. He smirked and waved back. "Tell us your name." Mr. Brinz finally spoke up.

He never kept his eyes off of me so it was like he was talking to me. "My name's Drake." He said. I looked away. He sat in the chair in front of me.

I guess I wasn't going to get to daydream today. I watched as the teacher explained about how the past war was caused over a golden artifact. We were now going into the subject of what they called, "Ocarina of Time War." I sighed.

The boy turned around and looked at me. "Hey," He whispered. I tried to keep my attention on the board but he didn't seem to care. "Hey." He whispered again.

I sighed, "What?" I asked quietly. He held up a pen.

"You're that one new singing chick right?" he asked. I shrugged. He gave me the pen and held out his arm. "Can you sign?" He asked.

I sighed, "Will you leave me alone so I can learn?" I asked. He nodded. I lifted his sleeve and signed my name. "There." I said.

"Talina. This is no time to be giving autographs." Mr. Brinz spat. I looked up. He was staring right at me, I tried to open my mouth to speak but Mr. Brinz held up his hand.

"Now, if you want to give an autograph to the principal go. But if not, why don't you go explain to him so his feelings won't get hurt." Mr. Brinz said while gesturing toward the door. I stood up and walked my way over to the door.

Before I left I shot Drake a glare. I walked down the hallways and came to the principal's door. I heard someone bang their fists on the desk. I jumped. I sat down on the seat beside the door.

I know it's wrong to eavesdrop but, someone was yelling. "She can't stay here with that maniac!" Someone shouted. "So what do you propose I do Mr. Leonhart?!" I was shocked.

Leon was here. I pressed my ear against the door. "She needs to be moved or send that kid away!" Leon shouted. The principal groaned. "I'm not allowed to just send a student away."

"When he's a creep who went through my little sister's room he should be!" Leon shouted. I was shocked. "Who was-" I started to ask myself but the door clicked. I hid behind the door as it swung open. It barely hit me.

"Thank you for coming have a nice day Mr. Leonhart." The principal said. I felt my heart beat in my chest ten times faster than what it should.

I watched Leon as he stormed out of the school. I slipped out from behind the door and saw Cloud sitting there with his hand holding his head. The principal caught me standing there and gestured me inside.

I walked in quietly. Cloud sighed and got up. He left and I looked at the principal trying to find an explanation.

He cleared his throat and folded his hands on his desk. "What are you here for?" He asked. I straightened and told him about what happened.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**After school…**

I ran upstairs to my room and saw it totally thrashed. Link came up with me. We looked around. "What the hell happened?" Link asked. I looked around. "I don't-" I said then saw that the picture Link gave me for Christmas was broken on the ground. I gasped and picked it up. I held it and looked at the frame.

It was broken in half and various scratches where on it. I picked up a piece of my guitar. Link came over and put his arms around my shoulders. I got a sudden fear that they touched something that I couldn't live without. I pushed out of Link's grasp and ran to my bed.

I looked under it and held my breath. I pulled out a broken charm Drew gave me when we first started going out. I started crying.

Link bent down next to me. I turned around and cried into his shirt. I clutched the two halves of the charm.

He stroked my hair. "How could they?" I asked. Link looked at me. "I'm sorry."

I put the two halves together to form a cross. Drew was Jewish but he still gave me anything for Christmas and he loved me. And I loved him.

I cried into Link's shirt until my eyes grew heavy. I fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Link's POV- **

I held onto Talina as she was sleeping. I looked around, her room was thrashed. I sighed.

I picked her up and put her on her bed. I went downstairs. I ran into Leon. "Is she okay?" He asked. I shrugged, "She found the charm that Drew gave her the day before he died broken under her bed." I said while looking at my feet.

Leon sighed, "Some strange fans or weirdoes came in and thrashed her room looking for something. He went to your school today." Leon said and walked away. I walked outside to Talina's back yard. I sat down on a cement chair.

I held my face up to the falling snow. I heard footsteps. Someone sat down beside me. "I'm sorry for fallen asleep." Talina said.

I let out a low blow of air and looked at her. "You're still not over him are you?" I asked. She looked down at her feet. "Well…I... Just miss him." She said. I sighed.

I leaned over and kissed her. I'm not sure why but I did. She broke it and looked at the sky. I held onto her. "I'm also sorry about your picture." I said.

She smiled. "I'm sorry about it too." She said. Then she seemed to get a bit better, "Although," She said while sitting up straight. "One of my underwear is gone." She said. I laughed, "And you all make fun of me when that girl called me up and said she stole one of my boxers." I said while remembering that day.

"You dope!" Talina shouted. She picked up snow and started to pack it. "That was me." She said and threw the snowball. I laughed and threw a handful of snow in her face.

She laughed and threw some more on me. I ran on the top of the hill. She ran up there with me and threw a giant snow ball on my face. I tackled her and we rolled down the hill.

I laughed and threw one smaller amount of snow on her. We sat down on the ground and watched the snow fall.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Hey sorry about the long wait. I got other stories and I get sidetracked with music videos. :) Anyways hope you liked it R+R!**


	7. Febuary can't get any worse can it?

Well here's the next chapter

**Well here's the next chapter…. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda, just Talina and the whole idea of them going to highschool.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Talina's POV- **

I got on stage at the school for the Valentines day pre-dance. Yes, we have a pre-dance.

I was singing a song that I knew everyone would like. "Here we go!" I screamed and everyone cheered.

I smiled and spotted Link over by himself waving at me. I laughed and waved back.

I started singing and with the help of the background singers this turned out pretty cool.

**(A/N: It might be hard to do the whole back up thing so try to bear with me here)**

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment.

I guess I already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there done that

(Who do you think you're kiddin? He's the earth and heaven.

You try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you can't you see we know who you're thinking of)

Oh, oh

No chance no way I won't say it no, no

(Why deny it Oh oh)

It's still cliché I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start up

My head is screaming get a grip girl

Unless you dying to cry your heart out

Oh Ohhhh

(Baby we're not buying, hun we saw yah wishing, wishin he would yah

you got, got , got it ba-ad)

Oh ohhh,

No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no.

(give up, give in, check the queen you're in love)

This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love

You're way okay I won't say it! Get off my case I won't say it!

(Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love)

Oh-oh-oh, At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in

Love……….

I stopped and smiled. Everyone cheered and clapped, I laughed and thanked them.

"Hope ya'll have a good Valentine's day!" I screamed. I walked off and jumped hugged link. He laughed and almost dropped me. "You seem happy…" He said. I smiled and kissed him.

"Course I am, it's a day away from Valentine's day." I said. He grinned,

"Wanna go with me? Or do you have a date already?" He asked teasingly. Just to screw with his mind I said, "Yeah, of course I do." And walked off.

He came up next to me. "No you don't." He stated. I laughed, "Yes I dooo… it's you doofus." I said. Link blushed and stuck his tongue out at me.

I was about to say something but people started cheering for more. I sighed, "Alright." I said and walked up on stage. "This is NOT my song." I said.

"_Can anybody find me-e-e-eee _

_Somebody to-o Love_

_Each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can't barely stand on my feet._

_I take look in the mirror and cry, _

_Look at what you're doin to me._

_I've spent all my years in believing you, but I just can't get no relief_

_Ohhh, somebody_

_(Somebody)_

_Somebody_

_(Somebody) _

_Can anybody find me? _

_Somebody to love?_

_Got no feel I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat.  
_

_I'm okay I'm alright._

_(She's alright.)_

_I'm the BEST I can be_

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell,_

_One day I'm gonna be free _

_Ohhh_

_Somebody_

_(Somebody)_

_Somebody _

_Can anybody find me?_

_Somebody to loooovvvveeee_

_(It's alright)_

_Everyday_

_I try and I try and I try!_

_But everybody wants to put me down they say I'm going crazy._

_They say I gotta lot of water in my brain._

_I got no common sense I got nobody left who believes._

_Yeah Yeah Yeah!_

… _guitar solo……_

_(Somebody to love yeah, somebody to love yeah, Somebody to love yeah_

_Somebody to love)_

_Somebody toooooo Looooovvvvvveeeeeee….._

I breathed easily as everyone cheered once again. I laughed, god did I love this feeling. I walked out of the school's gym with Midna.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked. Midna squealed. "NO WAY!" I shouted. She giggled. "Yes fucking way! I got a date with Jamile!" She screeched. I laughed and shouted too.

A couple of people looked at us like we were nuts. "Uh... Hehe… sorry." We both said at the same time. The people looked away with a double take. "Well, I'm gonna try and surprise Link by saying I can't go to the dance and show up unexpectedly." I said. Midna nodded, "He's dumb enough, that'll work." She said.

I glared at her with a small smile, "Are you calling my boyfriend dumb?" I asked with a cocked head and big eyes like a psycho. Midna laughed, "Well…" She said.

I laughed and went back into the gym.

…**.that night…….**

"Soo…" Cloud said while messing with his freaking HUGE sword. I had always wondered why my brothers liked swords.

"So…"

"So, tomorrow's Valentine's day right?" He asked. I nodded and sat up in my chair a bit more.

"So, where will you be? At that dance right? And then you'll come straight home. Right?"

"Yeah…"

"You're sure there won't be any alcho-hol… or… any use of… -wee-eed?" He asked while looking at a piece of paper.

I stared at him for a second before he showed me Leon signature on the piece of paper. I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Ah, no there won't be any." I said and grabbed the phone.

I dialed in Link's number and waited for a while.

……**.Link's POV….**

I walked up and down my hallway looking for anything to do.

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored." I stopped and heard a faint ring. I turned around and ran for the telephone.

I picked it up and Talina's voice sounded slightly sad.

"_Link?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I'm so sorry, but, I'm gonna have to miss out on this dance too." _

"This one too?"

"_Yeah, I'm sorry. See you in three days."_

"Yeah…ok… bye."

I hung up. "Another one? This is the third thing she's missed." I sighed. "Oh, well, I'm screwed."

…….NEXT DAY AT THE DANCE!! (STILL LINK)……………

I walked in the gym slightly bored. I went over and sat down on a chair and looked around at everyone.

Everyone with a date…. Except me. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours.

(Which was only 10 minutes.) Until Tetra walked up to me.

She smiled and waved. I waved back. Every time Talina had to go somewhere we would hang out talk for a while. Just talk… nothing else.

She took me by the hand and led me down to a room. She sat me down and looked at me straight in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on… you can't fool me."

"Well, ever since Talina became a rock star, she has been skipping out on some stuff… and well… I know it sounds selfish but… I wish she would just say no and hang out with me."

Tetra patted my back. "Aww it's ok. Here. Tell me all about it."

**Talina's POV-**

I rode up to the school and ran inside. Eager to find Link and see how surprised he will be. My dress was strapless, went down to the ankles, it was light lavender with a sapphire for a broche.

I ran into the school and ran down a hallway. I almost passed a door without hearing two voices.

I looked around to see if anyone else was in the hallway and pressed my ear up against the door.

"Aww… Link, you're so sensitive." I heard Tetra say.

"No, I don't feel sensitive I-"

There was a short pause and a muffled little moan. I stood up and opened the door. My heart pounded in my chest as I saw Link and Tetra kissing. They broke apart quickly and Link stared up at me in shock.

"No- I- Talina.-" I cut him short,

"So… every time I have a concert you find her tongue to stick down your throat?" I asked fighting back tears that threatened to slide down my face. He stood up.

"No- Talina please its not-"

I shook my head, "Save it!" I ran down the hallway and threw the gym weaving around people and crying slightly.

"TALINA!"

I stopped and turned around. "What?!" I asked with a scream of anger. Link stopped. "It wasn't that I swear." Link said.

I shook my head, "Well it sure did LOOK like that! If you wanted me here you, 'sensitive guy', then you should've asked!!"

I could tell he was getting a little agitated by not seeing me listening thoroughly. A crowd of dancers had stopped and watched.

"Well, I hope you're satisfied, you now have a little key chain!" I shouted causing the music to stop and people turning.

Link glared, "WELL IF YOU ARE SO MAD AT ME MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T GO OUT ANYMORE!! IN FACT… WE'RE DONE!"

As soon as that I could've sworn both of us were crying. He looked shocked "No-wait. I-I didn't mean-"

I gasped for air one more time and ran out of the school. I ran out to the parking lot and his behind a tree and took out my cell phone.

I dialed in some numbers and heard Leon.

"_Hello?"_

"L-Leon… I-It's me… ple-please come and take me Ho-home."

"_What's wrong? What happened?"_

"Just come and ta-ake me h-home please."

There was a click and I sat down on the ground hugging my knees. I heard crunching and saw Malon headed towards me.

"Talina, what happened?" Malon asked.

"Will you promise not to tell?"

She nodded.

"I was running down the hall to surprise Link and I heard two people. It was Link and Tetra. Then I-I heard a, ' Aww… Link you're sooo sensitive.' Then I heard Link say something halfway… th-then I heard a gasp and mo-moaning!" I sat there sobbing in my dress.

Malon gasped and threw herself on me into a tight hug. I heard a car drive down the street. I stood up and wiped away the tears. Leon got out of the car and ran up to me.

He gabbed the sides of my arms and started searching me. "Are you okay? Who hurt you? Why are you crying?" I shook my head and wrapped my arms around Leon and cried.

He hugged me. I just kept crying. He let go and I backed away. "What happened?" A little less worry in his voice.

I hiccupped for a good minuet before I could muster up these eight words. "Link… and… Tetra…Talking….then…a…moan…kissing." Leon hugged me once again.

"I'm so sorry."

…….later at Talina's house Zelda's POV-

I stood by Talina's door. She had shut herself in it for quite some time. "Come on Talina, come out. Stop crying. You'll make yourself sick."

By the time I said sick the door clicked open and Talina zoomed down the hallway and into the bathroom. Next thing you know we heard a moan. Midna, Malon and I groaned.

"Midna, call the cops."

"Why."

"I'm going to murder my brother and that skank."

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Well here's the one for Febuary Please R+R!**


	8. March secrets and knowledge stupid!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything cept for: Talina, Eurich, the heartbreaks and the plot

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything cept for: Talina, Eurich, the heartbreaks and the plot. X3**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Talina had been forever dodging Link in the hallways, ignoring his calls, and slamming the door constantly in his face.

She was getting really sick of it. Of course it was kinda difficult to ignore him in almost all classrooms. They had every class together except for gym. And Talina thanked god that's what was what period it was. (**Tongue twister: What was what period it was! :)**)

She put her hair up in a pony tail and changed out of her normal clothes into her gym clothes.

When the entire girl's left except for her and Midna they dug around in a backpack. They went straight for Tetra's locker.

Talina took out a water balloon filled with grape juice and tomato juice. She pinned it to the top and Midna stuck a pin in the side of her locker. So when Tetra opened it, she'd be a whole lot more colorful.

They ran for the gym and halted to a stop behind three girls. Talina made her way around to Zelda. Zelda looked at Talina and they each banged their fists together.

The gym teacher, Mr. Kirk, told the girls to climb a stupid rope. Zelda went first. While Zelda was half way up Tetra whispered to a girl. "Watch out she'll probably start swinging like her stupid brother."

Talina started to go forward but Midna held her back. Talina struggled but Midna was the strongest girl in the class. Well except for Naboroo.

When Midna let go Talina kicked Tetra in the back of her legs and walked away like nothing happened while a bunch of her friends were just screaming over her.

Talina looked up at Zelda who had reached the top and was smiling wickedly down at Tetra. When the teacher was bending over to get an ice pack out of the freezer in this small refrigerator thing in the fridge she spit on Tetra.

All the younger girls from 7th grade cheered and laughed. Zelda slid back down the rope. She walked near Tetra who was sitting there looking rather sick and disgusted and hurt.

"Don't think I didn't hear that." Zelda said then walked back over to Talina and Midna. "To bad Malon has Algebra, she'd so want to see this." Zelda said. Everyone nodded and laughed.

The teacher came back over and told Tetra to get changed. Tetra walked away to the locker room glaring daggers at the three girls as she went.

"Oh, she's mad now, wait just a few." Talina said with an evil smile. Mr. Kirk told the rest of the girls to climb up the rope. When a girl named Shayna was on the rope a loud scream could be heard.

Tetra ran in with Tomato, grape juice and a strange blue substance Midna and Talina didn't put in there.

She screamed and walked completely up to Talina. "You little FREAK!" Tetra screamed while holding two flat pieces of balloon. "What's your problem?!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what you're just some freak who doesn't belong in this school! You miss most days, you come in late and you're going Goth as of lately! You're just a Freak!" Tetra chanted 'freak' for a while before some other girls caught on.

"Fine, maybe I am a freak, but at least I'm not covered in juice which by the way, you owe me 12.99 for them." Talina held out her hand.

Tetra lunged at Talina and the two were fighting. Bites, kicking, punching, ect.

"You Freak! OW"

"And I'm glad to be one you prostitute!"

"Bitch!"

"Saccaboloo!" (If you want to know what that means Pm me.)

"What the freak is that!?"

"Russian word."

Talina saw the wheels turning in Tetra's head, Tetra then clicked, "HEY!" She knew what that word meant. Talina kicked her in the side. Tetra scratched her on the arm. Talina grabbed her arm she felt little blood dripping down from it.

"ALRIGHT, THAT IS ENOUGH!!" Mr. Kirk shouted and picked up the two girls by the collars of their shirts.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" He shouted. "PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" He screamed, his face turning red.

Talina shifted, "Can I go to the nurse first?" She asked.

…….**later at home Talina's POV-**

I've been sitting on my couch for about two hours now not listening to what Leon was lecturing me about. But I would nod occasionally.

"And what was that BLUE stuff!?" Leon asked. I raised my eyebrow.

"Hey, don't blame me for THAT stuff, I'M not even sure what it was… but it was still funny." I said while flipping the page to my book, Harry Potter: Deathly Hollows.

Leon threw up his hands. "Well if you're going to be this way… you're canceling your concert!" Leon shouted.

I stood up dropping my book, "No way! That's not fair! That was TETRA! You know, the girl Link was kissing!" I shouted back.

Leon stopped. "Really?" He asked. I nodded. "Oh, that's okay then." He stated. I laughed to myself.

"Well… clouds gonna be over any second with Tifa then we'll go out to eat." Leon said. I nodded and ran up the stairs to my room.

I picked out some make-up and I picked up my purse. I heard a tap at my window and looked over but then regretted it. Link was sitting on the board.

He didn't bother coming in threw the window which was half way open. "What?" I asked quietly while moving my papers to my back pack.

Link sighed. "Well, I-I honestly don't know were to start… why aren't you letting me talk with you?" He asked.

I came up to the window, "Because… you hurt me. Just like my dad hurt my mom." Tears flew off my face. "He hurt her so much that she ended up running away she's out there somewhere. Then he couldn't coop with himself to so he killed himself." I stated and Link looked down.

"Need any more explanations?" I asked. He shook his head. I shut the window and closed the blinds. I dug around in my desk and found the picture of my mom. I sat down on my bed and held the picture.

"I miss you mom…" I said to myself. I wiped away my tears and washed away the rest of the make up.

"_And you've been goth lately!" _Tetra's voice echoed through my mind. I sighed, "Am I really looking goth?" I asked myself looking in the mirror. I was wearing two arm warmers both black and white, with a jeweled skull on the bottom.

I was wearing a blouse, white, and short mini skirt that was black. Then there were my tennis shoes… but that's just fine with me…

Hmmmm…… Tetra's got jacked up thoughts.

……….**Weeks later……………**

"ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY!!" I screamed. The whole crowd cheered. I laughed, "Alrighty then, here's my new song, "I'd scream for you" I made it for my friend who totally LOVES this guy." I looked at one of the cameras, "Isn't that right Malon? Don't you like a boy in the school?" I grinned evilly and started singing.

_Is this the feelin… _

_That you get when you're in lo-o-ove?_

_Why can't I speak when I'm around you?_

_Do you feel that way too? _

_Is there more to me that you could see? _

_Is our relationship something that we could improve?_

_Is there more love in your heart or do I have to mooovvvee_

_Oooonnnn. Ohh_

_You're everything to me! You're the only thing I see. _

_I lose all control! _

_You're my dreams, _

_You're my breath,_

_You're my only love and no one else,_

_Can take that dream away…_

_Do you hear me? Or do I have to make myself known?_

_Can you talk to me or do you want to be alone?_

_You said 'hi' to me the other day. _

_I couldn't explain to you how that takes my breath away. _

_I'd scream for you _

_I'd cry for you_

_I'd lie for you_

_Don't you understand? _

_You're the only man that has enough man to be my-y-y ma-an…_

I listened as the people cheered. I smiled. "Alrighty. As you all know I sing requests, anything?" I pointed the microphone to a little 6 year old.

"I wanna hear you sing the cuppy cake song." She said in a cute way. I shivered, "oh, really. Ok…"

……..(Oh come on! I will never add those lyrics to this website, that would tramatize the readers…) later………….

I pointed to a woman who looked around her mid-40's light brown hair and light blue eyes. (What would she be doing there? O.o)

"Yeah, sing 'Never again' by Kelly Clarkson.'" She said simply. I nodded, "Alright." I said.

"_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green_

_I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me._

_I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well._

_Could you tell, by the flames that burned your world._

_I never read your letter. Cause I know what you'd say._

_Give me that Sunday school and search, to make it all okay._

_Does it hurt? To know I'll never be there, bet it sucks! To see my face everywhere._

_It was you, who just ended it like you did,_

_Oh it's a loss to know you knew._

_Exactly what you were doing, _

_Don't say, you simply lost your way_

_She may believe you, but I never will._

_Never again…_

_If she really knows the truth, then she diserves you. A Trifuette Oh, how cute,_

_Ignorance is bliss. _

_But when your day comes and she's through with_

_And SHE'LL BE THROUGH WITH YOU_

_You'll died to get up all the love._

_You wrote me in a letter you couldn't say it right to my face. _

_So don't give me that Sunday school so you can Pimp yourself away!!_

_Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there? Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere. _

_It was you who just ended it like you did. oH it's a loss to know you knew exactly what you were doing. Don't say, you simply lost your way. They may believe you but I never will_

_Never again…_

_Never again will I hear you, Never again will I miss you Never again will I fall to you_

_Never…_

_NEVER AGAIN WILL I KISS YOU, NEVER AGAIN, WILL I WANT TO_

_NEVER AGAIN WILL I LOVE YOU_

_NEVVVEEERRR_

_Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there, bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere. It was you who just ended it like you did. _

_Oh it's a loss to know you knew. Exactly what you were doin, _

_Don't say, you simply lost your way,_

_She may believe you, but I never will, _

_I never will, I never wiiilll, never again._

I stopped, "Okay guys, my throat is so strained. DON'T DO DRUGS! STAY IN SCHOOL AND LOVE THE PEOPLE!! WOOO!" I screamed and ran off stage. Cheers and applauds.

"Throat, raspy. But it was a good night Cloud." I said. Cloud nodded. "Let's go home, I'm bushed." He said. I nodded.

……NEXT DAY MIDNA'S POV-

I ran into class and sat down. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. "Oh, hey Jamile." I said.

"Hey, where's Talina?" He asked. I pulled out a note from my backpack. "She had a concert the other day and her throat hasn't stopped hurting yet, she thinks she has to have her tonsils taken out." I simply

"Oh, kinda gross." He stated. I shrugged. Link beside us stirred,

"Talina had a concert…?" He asked. I nodded sending him a slight glare, "And what do you care?" I asked.

He looked down at his desk, "I never wanted what happened to happen… all right. I-I'm just stupid." He said and laid his head down on the table.

I sighed, "_he really wants her back… I'll have to talk to Malon if she hasn't seen her little 'crush'." _I thought to myself.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**March, March, March, what to say about it… Hint hint… review button. - over there.**


	9. April's parties and funny mmrs

WOAH

**WOAH! It's been a while! HERE'S UMM…. What month is it…. Ummm… Oh yeah… APRIL!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Talina's POV-**

I woke up in the hospital and looked around. My tonsils are taken out and are currently floating in a jar beside me.

I picked it up and put it back. Then the door busted open and Midna, Malon and Zelda came through.

"OH MY GOD THOSE THINGS ARE NASTY!" Zelda screeched while pointing at them.

I groaned and sunk into my bed. "Thanks…" I said while sticking my tongue out at her.

My voice was raspy and kinda low in tone. Zelda smirked. Then she took out some light blue roses and set them on my table.

I bent over and took one. I brought it up to my nose and inhaled the scent. "These smell good." I said while taking another smell. "Who're they from?" I asked.

Everyone looked at each other and smirked. Then they just shrugged. I sighed.

Then Midna got a more concerning face. "Hey… I… umm… My uncle… you know… Zant. Is throwing you a party. And you're gonna hafta come…" She said.

My eyes got wide. "Uncle…Zant… oh no! NO! I'm not going near that man again! IF HE'S A MAN!" I shouted. Then slumped back into my seat.

I rubbed my throat. The door clicked again and the Doctor came in. "Your throat seems to be getting better…" He said. I grinned.

"Dr. Rains, do I get my ice-cream?" I asked. He grinned, chuckled and nodded. "I'll have my assistant bring some up." He said.

I grinned childishly and flailed my legs. Everyone on the bed screamed and jumped up.

The door burst open and we all turned heads. Then we saw that it was Sheik.

"Oh, damn. I wanted ice cream…" I said. Sheik glared. I grinned and laughed, "Just kidding! Dang!"

He seemed to lighten up at my throat sore. "Hey. These are from me…" He pulled out a helium balloon that read, 'Get well soon' and a small bowl of space ice-cream. You know, that hard ice-cream that melts in your mouth. I LOVE IT!!

I snatched it up and tore open the bag. I stuffed some in my mouth. I looked up at Sheik. "Thanths man." I said and swallowed.

He grinned and reached into a bag that he carried here. "And these are from Link. He knew you wouldn't want him here so he asked me to give them to you." He pulled out a small card hand made and a flower. Similar to the rose. There was a tag that read-

_Hope you get better soon… and uh…yeah…stuff like that… ummm… not very sympathetic I know… umm… just get better okay._

_-always will be your friend somehow, Link._

I gaped at the card for a while. Link…you… you aren't trying to talk to me about what happened?

A tear formed slightly in my eye. I blinked it out and it slid down my face. Everyone around me put a hand to their mouths. Except for Sheik, he's a 'man'.

"Talina…?" Zelda asked while looking at me. I jumped and set the rose down on the side table.

I started wiping my eyes and sniffing. _God! I'm such a girl!_

"I-I'm okay… I just… yeah…" I sniffed one more time and sat up straighter. I then realized that they all weren't paying attention to me and looking over each others shoulders at the card.

I groaned and pulled the covers over my face. They all gasped and pulled the covers off my face.

Before anyone could say something the door opened yet again and a guy nurse in a blue uniform came in with ice-cream.

He had one of those mouth covering thingies on so I couldn't see what his face really looked like but he had blue eyes.

I couldn't see his hair either it was tucked behind the cap. He handed me the bowl. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see all the girls gaping and wondering just as much as me who this guy was.

I grinned and said thank you. He nodded slightly and winked at me. I blushed a bit as he walked off.

Midna took the spoon from my bowl and took a bite of ice-cream. I glared at her and took the spoon back. Then I hit her upside the head with it.

She moaned and rubbed the back of her head. "That's for making me come to your uncle's party." I said.

**Midna's uncle's party Midna's POV-**

I ran to Cloud's car as Talina stepped out. "Good, you came. I thought you were gonna run for the hills or something." I said.

She smirked, "Nah, I just…well…hmmm… when did they let uncle Zant out of the-"

"Crazy farm?" I finished for her. She nodded. I laughed and shrugged. "I have no clue… they probably couldn't handle him any more." Me and Talina laughed for a bit.

Then we walked inside. Talina was greeted with my family's handshakes and pats on the back.

Zant came up to her and held out his arms. I saw Talina reluctantly open her arms. "Uncle Zant!" She shouted unenthusiastically.

He picked her up off the ground and spun her around. She looked over at me with a look that clearly stated. "HELP!"

I grinned evilly. I walked over to uncle Zant. "You should give her that gift." I said to him. His eyes opened wide and he put Talina down and ran off into another room.

Talina shivered, "Did he get a manicure?" She asked. I nodded.

"Thinks it'll be nice when nails save the Earth some day…" I trailed off when I saw Talina with a disturbed face.

I grinned and watched as uncle Zant came running back up. He stood up on the tips of his toes.

"EVEYONE!!" he shouted getting everyone's attention. "since I have all of your attention… I'd like to give Talina proper gifts for her now celebrity life!" He said.

Talina blushed a bit. Uncle Zant handed her a small rectangular item and backed away.

Talina looked down at her hand and flushed. It was fucking hilarious! All the color went out of her face!

"Co-condoms…" she stuttered. Uncle Zant nodded and jumped up and down merrily. "I knew you'd need them! All the tricky boys and such!" He started clapping his hands while jumping up and down.

I blinked, looked at Talina then back at my deranged uncle. _Was our family bred in the same blood line…?_

Talina flushed some more at the condoms and fell backwards. "She fainted…" Uncle Zant started.

_He must know she doesn't like them…_ I thought to myself… my uncle couldn't stand that.

"SHE LOVES IT, SHE'S SO SPEECHLESS!" He started running around in circles and screaming random things.

I blinked and shifted awkwardly. "Uncle Zant?" I asked.

"Yes?" He stopped jumping and looked at me.

"What shit do you smoke and where can I buy it?"

He actually gave me a phone number. My mom took it from my hands. "No calling crack dealers until you're 87." She stated. I nodded and saluted.

Then I realized no one had helped Talina out yet. I picked her up and put her arm around my shoulder.

I carried her to the couch and slumped her down.

Then I walked back into the kitchen to see Jamile smiling at me and putting a spot of icing on the cake we made for Talina.

"What's up babe?" He asked. I grinned.

"Don't call me babe… and I'm kinda bored." I said to him. He grinned and dropped the tube of icing.

Then he grabbed me and kissed me. Damn, it was hot!

Tongue and everything.

There was a small 'eh-hem' and we turned around to find Talina standing there.

_Is she always at the wrong place at the wrong time?_

"I think _you two _need this." She said while stuffing the "gloves" in my shirt pocket.

I blushed and glared at her. She grinned and walked off.

I heard her whimper, "Oh, Uncle Zant… no… uh… no I don't think rabbits swim to the moon… no I don't think Brittany Spears would like to tango with the hi-hi-hipophelmias…"

I grinned. "My deranged uncle." I said. Jamile smiled at me and kissed me again.

……………………………..

**Link's POV-**

Ever been so bored that you can walk around your own house 77 times and not find a single god damned thing to do?

Yeah, well if you have… tell me what it's like.

I put a video in the DVD player and sat down on the couch. It started out kinda blurry but then there was two kids sitting on a couch.

One was 4 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes and is a chubby little squit. The other, curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a slightly puffier face. She was 3.

It was me and Talina when we were really little. My 4 year old version held onto the 3 year old version of Talina shouting. "I'LL GET DA MOSTERS!" waving a play sword.

"My hewor." Talina said while giggling. "Herow." My younger self corrected incorrectly.

"HIPPO! NO MINE!" Talina wretched away from my grasped and ran over to Cloud who was picking up a stuffed animal.

"Nope, it's MINE" Cloud said evilly while lifting it high in the air. Talina started jumping up and down crying hysterically trying to reach for it.

A tall woman, with light brown hair and light blue eyes smacked Cloud over the head.

"I raised you better Cloud! Give your sister back her hippo." She snapped.

Cloud rubbed his head and handed the hippo back to the brown headed toddler.

"Thanks mommy!" She screetched and ran back to Link.

"Hippo." She said while handing it out to me. I kissed it and she brought the part that I kissed and she kissed it.

We laughed and smiled up at the camquarter.

I sighed back on the real couch. "I wish it was back then now…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**R+R PLEASE! LINK AND TALINA AND EVERYONE ELSE WILL LOVE YOU!!**


	10. May has been the worst

Hello peoples

**Hello peoples!! I WROTE A NEW CHAPPIE X3 YAY!! Oh noes! One more chapter left!! (OR is it )**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Talina's POV-**

I smirked as I watched Leon and Rinoa dance to the music that was playing. Then I looked over at Cloud and Tifa who were also dancing slowly to the music I put on. I blinked a couple times as I looked through the cam quarter.

I hate the fact that if you look so long into the cam quarter it seems like a dream. It bugs, the shit, out of me. I grinned and walked around creating a more… sophisticated look to the movie.

The song slowly ended and everyone looked at me. I cocked my head, "What?" I asked. They looked at each other then back at me still not saying anything.

"WHAT??" I asked even louder. Cloud walked over and flicked me on my nose. I yelped and rubbed it. "CLOUD!! I'm gonna give you a swift kick in the-"

"Hey Talina, go and get changed, we gotta surprise." Leon cut in before I said something. I huffed and turned off the cam quarter. I threw it on the couch and looked at Rinoa. "Wanna help me pick out something?" I asked. She grinned and nodded and started to walk off.

Leon pulled her back. "No, no… how about Tifa helps?" He motioned towards Tifa. Tifa looked at Cloud and nodded. Then she walked up the stairs with me. "Dangit, he knew I can get anything out of Rinoa doesn't he?" I asked grumpily opening my door. Tifa laughed and nodded.

"It's true. You _are _persuasive on some people." She admitted. I mumbled something inaudible and walked inside. I pushed open my closet and picked out an outfit. I held it up close to me. "How's this?" I asked.

Tifa grinned, "Now you and I both know that _you_ don't care about appearance tonight. You just wanted to know what was going on." She folded her arms and grinned smugly. I smirked a bit and nodded.

"Fair enough." I stated and started putting on my clothes. Tifa left and closed the door. I pulled off my shirt and heard a tap. I screamed and jumped and closed my blinds. Then a second later I heard, "Dipshit. It's me!" Zelda said. I blew out air and pulled my other shirt on.

Then I let down the window and opened the blinds. "What's up? Don't scare me like that!!" I shouted. Zelda smirked and laughed evilly.

"Well exccuuuuusssse me princess!" She retorted. I huffed and helped her in. She grinned and looked at my getup. "Niiiicccceee." She said. I stuck my tongue out at her and grinned.

I was wearing shorts with leggings underneath. Then my shirt was a tube top with a long sleeved t-shirt underneath it. And I had tennis shoes.

Zelda rubbed her shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, nothing's wrong." She stated with fake reassurance. I sighed, "Trouble with-"

"No! I said everything was fine!" She snapped. I jumped and looked down.

"Sorry…" I said. She relaxed a little. "No, I'm sorry…" She said. "I'm stressed between school, Link, Sheik, and guh!" She cussed a bit before just dropping down on my bed. "I'm just stressed." She said. I laughed. "I can tell."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Later on Link's PoV- **

I'm currently sitting in my room, eating a peanut butter and pickle sandwich (Don't knock it till you try it!), Typing on my computer and talking on my cell phone. There was a small knock on my door.

"H'lo?"

"Mom, come in. You know you don't hafta ask." I retorted as she pushed open the door through my cluttered room. "Never would've hurt for you to clean." She said. I smirked.

"You never know…" I said. She giggled and walked over with a plate of chocolate chips. I raised an eyebrow and took one. I bit into it and it immediately fell apart. Hot chocolate landed straight on my lap.

"Oh CHRIST that's hot!!" I shouted. My mom gasped and splashed water on my lap.

"Thanks…" I said bitterly.

"Sorry sweetie." She said. I smirked. "Notta problem." I said and gave her one of my, as Talina calls it, manga cheesy smiles. I went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. I came back into my room and discovered my mom looking through my computer.

"MOM!" I shouted. She jumped a mile high and jumped away from the computer. "I wasn't doing anything drastic!" She said in defense. I folded my arms and made a stance. She looked at me for a bit then snorted. "I can't take you seriously with that water on your lap!!" She gasped as she held her sides in desperation.

I looked down and slapped my forehead. Great… It looks like I just pissed myself.

My mom finally got her breath back and she stood up straight. "I'm gonna go downstairs now sweety." She ruffled my hair. "You've always had my hair…. And my eyes… and my nose… and…" She leaned over and then back at me. "My butt."

I blushed, "Mooommmm!" I said. She laughed and ruffled my hair some more. "Sorry, sorry, I'll leave. B'bye!" With that she left the room.

I huffed blowing hair out of my eyes. "That was weird…" I said. I sat down at my computer and started laughing. God. I really need some sort of medication don't I?

There was another knock on my door. "Come in." I said. Zelda pushed open the door. "Hey sup?" She asked. I shrugged and pointed at the instant message on my computer screen.

"You're texting… OMG is that-"

"Rolland Thomas? Yes. Why?"

"He's the most popular guy in school! How did you get his email?! TELL ME!" Zelda screamed into my ear making me deaf.

"He just gave it to me one day GOD thank you for making me DEAF!!" I screamed the last word in her ear. She blinked. "Did he say anything about me? Did he? Did he?" She grabbed my front shirt and put her nose directly 1 centimeter away from mine.

"Did he?" She growled. Oh my god, my sister's a psycho path! "no… he did say something about Malon…" I said. Zelda cracked.

She started ranting and raving and finally she slammed my door shut and went into her room.

"Wow…"

………………………………**..**

**Talina's Pov party-**

"A what?" I asked. Then the guy I was talking to said something in Japanese that I couldn't understand to save my life…

I blinked and stared at the woman sitting next to him. "We think that your style and pop music is the kind of product we might like to sell so we are offering you a job for modeling our product in Tokyo." She explained.

My mind got reeeaaally light. "To-Tokyo? Wow um…" I looked over at Leon and Cloud who were reading through the contract. Leon looked up at me. "You have until next month's end to decide." He said.

"_the end of the school year summer choice…" _

"Uh, well yes. I'll get back to you at the end of the school year." I said. The lady looked disappointed but nodded and talked to the man beside her. He looked disappointed to but said, "Well, I guess we'll get back to you."

My jaw hit the floor, "You speak English?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Then why didn't you speak it before?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Why?" He asked. I blinked then I shrugged.

We all just kinda laughed and hung out. I walked out of the overly large building. "Sooo…." I said.

"yep." Leon said.

"Tokyo…"

"Uh-huh."

"big place."

"Yeah."

"Lotsa lights and cute outfits…"

"Sure."

This pretty much was an awkward conversation to the car. I sat in the back seat.

"Wow… Tokyo… I wonder if I could bring people…" I closed my eyes and imagined what it would be like… Sitting on a top of a building staring at all the lights and with Link….

I snapped my eyes open. "Link." I sat up straighter and looked out the window. Link…. Always been friends. Hell, we've been broken up longer than we've been together…

Heh. Silly. I can barely remember why.

Oh yeah… that night… hmm…I think I was being harsh….

I just. Well. After Drew… I never really got over losing someone. Hmm… I guess I kinda wish I could go back and smack myself now…

"Talina…."

"Huh?"

"We're home for cryin out loud." Cloud shouted. I looked up out the window. "Oh…"

Sure enough we were at our house. Heh. "Sorry!" I shouted. I opened the door and walked inside. I then set down some of the things I bought in town. (Yes we went shopping!!)

I pulled out some video games, a purse and a set down a small cardboard box. I then set a cage down. I put bedding in it and food. Then I put the water in it. I opened the cardboard box and took out a small mouse.

He was sleeping. Cute. I set him inside and shut the door to the cage. "thanks for getting me a mouse guys!" I said to Cloud and Leon who were in the kitchen. Leon makin supper and Cloud probably hogging the milk.

"Notta problem!" Leon said.

"AH CRAP!!" Cloud shouted. I ran inside the kitchen to see milk all over the floor.

"Cloud… did you try 'n' talk with milk in your mouth?" I asked like a mother would to her 2 year old son. He wiped milk away from his mouth. "Yeah…" He blinked. "It came out my nose out too." He said.

I shook my head. "You're a really big dork." I said. He grinned widely. I shook my head some more and headed upstairs with my mouse. I set him down on my side table with a rose.

I picked it up and smelled it. A peddle fell off and landed on my shoe. I picked it up. "Oh, Link's rose is wilting." I said. I set it down and hopped onto my bed remembering the day he gave me the rose.

**FlashBack to where we were still dating.-**

"_Eh-hem." A voice said from behind. I turned around and was kissed by Link. He backed away with a small blush. "What's up?" He asked. _

_I laughed, "Nothin much… Why the sudden kiss?" I asked. He shrugged. _

"_Well… ok… here." He handed me a single blue rose. "Awww… it's beautiful!" I said._

_He smiled with one of those cheesy manga smiles. "HA! I knew you'd love it!" He shouted and started to do a jig. _

_I rolled my eyes. "Hey Talina, Link! Come back here Leon just fell on his ass while carrying a pan of pie!" Cloud shouted. We looked at each other. Then we ran off. _

_Sure enough Leon was on the floor with pie on his head. We all laughed until Leon got up._

"_Uh… Bye!" Me and Link shouted and ran off. _

**End leFlashback!-**

I laughed a bit. "That was one hell of a day…" I said to myself. "Talina! I'm going to the store with Cloud! Stay home!"

"OK!"

**Link's POV-**

"Do you know if Malon is going out with Blake yet?" I said to myself while reading a text message.

I typed back no and quickly x-ed out of the instant messenger. "Weird…" I said to myself.

Then my door burst open. Zelda walked in with a bruised shoulder and a black eye. "Help! Dad's gone mad!" She shouted. I jumped up. "What?!"

"KIDS!" Mom shouted from downstairs. She ran up the stairs and pushed Zelda into the bathroom. "Get in!" She shouted. Dad came running up the steps shouting and cussing.

"NO! YOU GO!" I shouted, my heart pounding in my chest. She started crying and pleading. "PLEASE! YOU GO!" She shouted. I shook my head and saw dad heading towards us.

I pushed mom inside and pulled out my skellington key and locked the door. I quickly put it back in my pocket and stood up but I came face to fist with my dad. I landed on the floor and brought a hand up to my nose.

Blood came down on my fingers. I brought myself back up to my "Dad". "STOP!" I shouted. His eyes were bloodshot and he wasn't drunk either. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!" I shouted.

He laughed. "WHY AM I HUH?! Well for starters, you just piss me off!" He punched me in the stomach and I fell on my knees. Then he kicked me in the stomach. There was a loud crack and I gasped.

"AHH! LINK!" My mom shouted trying to open the door. "STOP GANONDORF! STOP!" She shouted.

My dad just laughed and kicked me in my stomach. I almost blacked out. I coughed up blood and brought my self up on my hands and knees. "St-Stop." I said shakily. He grabbed the front of my shirt and walked over to the stairs. "Don't you dare tell me to stop!" He shouted. "YOU DON'T ORDER ME! I ORDER YOU!"

"NO! GANNON STOP!!" Mom shouted but it had no effect on dad. He shoved me and I fell off the first step. I tumbled down the stairs. There was another loud crack and I shouted out.

"Don't think I'm done yet boy!" Gannon shouted from the top of the stairs. I stood up the best I could.

"MOM I'LL GET HELP!" I shouted painfully. I opened the door and limped as fast as I could.

**Talina's POV-**

I sat on the couch fiddling with Ratscal. My mouse. He climbed up my arm and sat on my head.

There was pounding on my door and I nearly jumped and made Ratscal fly.

I ran towards the door and opened it. I gasped. "LINK!" I shouted. His face was covered in blood, his face was bruised and he looked like he had been thrown inside a blender.

I grabbed his arms and pulled him inside. He quickly locked the door. "Lock the others." He said. I shook my head, "They're locked already! What happened!?" I asked. He coughed up blood and shook his head.

"Call the police." He said. "Dad…"

I gasped. Link's dad? I knew he was mean but this…this is wrong!

I pulled Link up and sat him on the couch being careful with Link's foot. I grabbed the phone. "First I'm calling an ambulance!" I shouted. He sat up bolt right and clenched his teeth.

"NO! Police first! Mom and Zelda are still in the house!" He shouted. I bit my lip and called 911.

"_Hello? Do you have an emergency?" _a woman's voice asked.

"Yes I do… there's-" A crash through my door cut me off. Link's dad had broken the window. "Let me in!" He shouted. I screamed and helped Link upstairs where I locked my door.

"HELP!" I shouted into the phone. "THERE'S A CRAZY MAN TRYING TO BREAK INTO MY HOUSE AND MY FRIEND IS BADLY HURT!"

"_Someone will be right over. Lock yourself in a room and protect yourself." _

"yeah…" I hung up and held onto Link arm. He was breathing raspily and they came out short.

He gripped my hand and sat up straight on my bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go." He said painfully. I held onto him tighter.

"NO! Don't you dare apologize! Just stay with me and don't pass out!" I shouted. He grinned a bit.

"Sorry…" He said quietly. He closed his eyes. "NO! NO! LINK STAY AWAKE!" I shouted. Then tears came down my eyes. "STAY AWAKE…" I sobbed.

"Stay awake dammit!" I shouted once more before the door burst open and a police man came in.

He gasped. "Up here UP HERE!" He shouted. "MEDICS!"

People came up and put Link on a spread. Then they carried him downstairs. I ran down after them and saw them get inside the ambulance. "Let me go too!" I cried. "PLEASE!"

A person stuck there arms out in front of me and shook they're heads. "No… we're sorry… He's got internal bleeding and a concussion. We need you to stay here." He said. I sobbed, "Please! I love him! LET ME GO!" I couldn't see, everything was blurry from my crying.

"I-I'm…" He sighed. "Okay, but don't get in the way." He said. I didn't reply. But as soon as I past a cop I shouted. "Help his mom and his sister! They're locked in the house!" I shouted.

He looked shocked and ran inside Link's house. I looked over at the police car and saw Link's dad raving and ranting in the back seat. He looked at me with pure hatred.

Then he mouthed, 'I'll get you' I held my breath. And watched as the car drove away.

I hopped inside the ambulance and saw Link with a tube in his mouth. "I-is that supplying oxygen?" I asked. The nurse nodded.

I sucked in a raspy breath. "Oh." I held onto his good hand and he seemed to squeeze it.

I couldn't hold back tears they just flowed out.

"Call your parents." The doctor said. I nodded. I grabbed the telephone and punched in numbers.

While the phone was ringing I pushed Link's bangs out of his face. I frowned at the black eye and cut. "Don't go… stay here." I said softly. Then I whispered in his ear like he did to me at Christmas. "You know you need to stay…"

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Well, depressing… umm…. Shocker… Gannon that is… yeah… one more chapter left! R+R!!  
**


	11. Final problems gone

**I OWN NOTHING CEPT FOR TALINA!!!! (AND THE CHANGES)**

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................**

I walked down the hallway with Malon in school. I always felt better with her around. She would help me when someone would yell at me and say: "

"Yo! You know why Link's in the hospital? His dad said he'd have gotten more stuff if Link hadn't broke it with you! JERK!"

And someone said that to me right now. I pushed back tears and ran off. Behind me I heard Malon shouting at the guy that yelled at me. I ran down the hallway until I found the janitors closet. I opened it up and hid inside behind a rack of towls and cleaners. I tried to calm myself down by breathing deeply but I just started sobbing. I hid my face in my lap and cried.

All of the sudden I heard a shuffle and a grumble. "You ain't supposed to be in here." The janitor said. I gasped and stood up knocking over a broom. I gulped and wiped my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry... just had a tough time a second ago... Sorry." I walked past him and went back out the hallway and into study hall. I sat down in front of Tetra and beside Malon and Zelda. Midna sat by Malon. Tetra tapped her pencil on the back of my chair and started kicking my chair. I sighed and watched as Mr. Brinz turned on the T.V. to the news like he did every other day.

Here's what the T.V. said-

_"Breaking reports on a young boy from the Hyrule Province being beaten half to death. The knowledge that we have obtained said that the young victim was the friend of teen pop sensation Talina Dawn."_

I hid my head in my arms as people started talking.

_"When the police, and news got there the news got a hold of what, Talina Dawn had to say about him being hawled away into the ambulance. _

They played a shaky recording of me running out of the house near the ambulance:

_"LET ME GO TOO PLEASE!" I begged and ran to the ambulance. _Tears started falling down my face as I looked up at the T.V. screen. Zelda was crying too. The man in the ambulance talked and I stomped my foot on the T.V. screen. _"PLEASE LET ME GO! I LOVE HIM!" I sobbed harder than ever._

People started whispering around me and someone threw an earaser at me and shouted: "PUBLICITY HOG! YOU JUST SAID THAT TO GET A GOOD STORY!"

Midna stood up but I grabbed her arm. When she looked at me I shook my head and she sat down.

"HA! TOO SCARED TO COME BACK HERE HUH?" The person shouted again. I bit my lower lip and got out of my seat. Tetra grinned.

"Aw, such a whiny little killer isn't she?" She said smugly. My brain blew up, my knuckles turned white and my teeth felt heavy pressed together tightly.

"Oh... you gonna kill me now too?" She asked while turning her head to the side and making a pitiful face. "Well... I better tell my dad to go to jail."

I shook like a leaf and ran out of the classroom. I ran to the front doors as the bell rang. I ran outside and lost controll. I threw myself against the wall of the school screaming, tears running down my face. I slammed myself into a tree hoping that everything would be over. All over. I fell over on my back and kicked my arms and legs, crying and gulping.

"TALINA!" I heard a light voice and footsteps running towards me. I felt a hand lay on my shoulder. But I turned away and sobbed,

"Leave me alone... I-I hate myself." I sobbed and buried my face in the ground. I kicked the ground again. "UNLESS YOU CAN KILL ME GO AWAY!"

I felt pressure behind my neck and everything went black.

When I woke up I was in my bed. I sat up and saw Leon and Cloud sitting near the bed. Leon sat down by the edge of the bed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"HE'S OKAY! IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" He shouted while rocking back and forth crying slightly. This is the first time in my life that I'd heard Leon cry. "just don't ever try to kill or hurt yourself again!" He whispered. Cloud came by and looked me in the eyes.

I knew what he was saying... he didn't need to talk.

He hugged me and I cried into the middle of them both. "I'm soooo sorry... It's my fault! I felt like it was my fault that Link got hurt. He's on the verge of coma and It's my fault!" I gulped and tightend my grip on them. They both said it wasn't and I sat down on my bed breathing in deeply.

"Wh-who brought me here?" I asked remembering a slightly familiar voice. "Was it Tifa or Rinoa?" Leon and Cloud shook their heads.

"It was an older woman, light brown hair and light blue eyes. She told us she found you kicking and flailing your arms everywhere."

I gulped and rubbed my eyes. "I have a new idea for a song..." I said silently, mostly to myself. I got up from the bed and walked down the stairs. Leon and Cloud followed.

I put on my shoes, and didn't bother to change my school uniform. I grabbed my skateboard and started going down the street. I went to the park and sat down on the swing.

I watched as mom's played with their kids and listened for a beat for the song. The creaks of the swings on this stormy day and the sudden burst of thunder rumbled down the way. I ran over to the river and looked at the lilly pads.

I say two swans doing the perfect heart thing that only happens in movies. I sat down on a wooden bench and looked down. I felt pressure right next to me on the bench but I didn't look over.... I knew who it was.

"How'd you get out of there?" I asked with a sob. The boy grinned and laughed a bit.

"Well... They're hunting me down... but I'm not gonna die so I'm good enough to be out of there." He said.

I sighed, "I'm soo... sorry. I couldn't explain in words how sorry I am!" I shouted.

I was pulled into the friendliest, warm, longest hug that anyone had ever givin me. I hugged him back and we rocked back and forth for a while.

"Talina... I'll be fine don't worry about me. It wasn't your fault... sides... I really miss you hanging around me." He said with another wide manga cheesy smile.

I grinned too.

"I know... I'm still sorry though... Hey. I'm going to Tokyo... wanna come with me and the guys Link?" I asked hopefully; feeling pretty stupid now.

He grinned and held me tighter, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

**..................................................... ....................................................................................................................................................**

**Gosh do I feel stupid posting this... :D but still... as you could have probably guessed, this one was short so I'm sorry. (Just sneaking in computer time when being grounded... (Uh... I'm too tired to spell.) anywho. well I'm writing a sequal, "Drama in Tokyo" is what I'm calling it! So I'll try 'n' get that up! :D**


	12. The finale Conclusions and heart breaks

**Thought I'd write a conclusion for a while.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Talina's POV-**

Days have passed since Link and I have made up and been back to being friends. The rest of the school year was more bearable. I still had stuff thrown at me and Midna got into a lot of detention with me but we were good for a _small_ amount of time.

I walked to my house. I walked up on the front porch and sat on the swing. I opened my homework and started it. Zelda brought out her scooter and rode it down the sidewalk… probably taking it to Sheik's house. I sighed.

I tapped my pencil on my book for a second before taking out a picture of Drew. I touched the short black hair and looked into his bright blue eyes. I sighed and put it back away.

**Flash-**

"_Talina… don't forget. Honestly you did great at the part of Anastasia." Drew comforted me with a smile and a kiss on the lips. _

"_Hey you two… let's watch it back there." Drew's father warned. We ignored and laughed as he deepened the kiss with his tongue. _

_I giggled and laid back in the seat. "Even if I was a red-head?" I asked. _

"_Even then." He said back. "I like you better as Talina though." He muttered and kissed me again._

"_Kids good grie- Oh SHIT!" _

_The road went black and so did my vision. _

_-KEESH!- Glass shattered the road along with my blood… and Drew's._

**-Flash end**

I blinked back some tears and laid my head down on the pillow. I sighed and put one leg down on the ground. I started moving it back and forth. I quietly fell asleep.

……………………..

**Midna's POV- **

I sighed as I walked out of the bar. I groaned about thinking of the summer homework the teachers assigned… but then again… Id be doing homework in TOKYO!!

I smiled just thinking about it.

"See yah later Midna!" Carsey waved as the door swung open and shut. I waved and said good bye back.

I walked down the street and turned at Jamile's house. Jamile was waiting for me on the porch. I smiled at him and hopped up into his arms. He was taken by surprise and he actually almost dropped me.

He didn't though and smiled. I smiled back and kissed him. He broke it and walked into the house while carrying me bridal style.

"Oh," His mom walked into the room and blushed, "S-sorry, uh… you two hungry?" She asked.

We laughed, "Yeah, a bit." Jamile confessed. He then looked at me for my answer. I smiled and made a guilty face.

"She's hungry too." He shouted to his mom. "Want some help?" He asked. His mother smiled from the kitchen.

"Nah, go on have some fun." She waved us on. Jamile set me down and we headed for the stairs. I heard his mom in the kitchen muttering:

"And if anything starts to happen be safe about it."

I blushed and headed up the stairs.

We sat on his bed and he started the gamecube. I picked up the wireless controller and looked at him.

"Ready to die?" I asked. He laughed and pretended to choke himself. I laughed too.

No wonder I keep this boy around. I leaned in and kissed him again.

…………………………………………………..

………………………………………………….

**Malon's POV-**

I cleaned my room, stuffed my suitcase (which isn't needed until a month, but you know…. I'm EXCITED!)

I cleaned the garage and the bathrooms… took care of Starcruiser out back. (Our horse)

I had everything done that my dad had asked so I could go to Tokyo.

I sat down and read my Tokyo to English dictionary. I couldn't believe I was ACTUALLY GOING! XD

I'm way too ecstatic! I needed to get my mind off of it.

I sighed and laid back on my bed, I kept reading the dictionary.

………………………………………………………….

……………………………………….

**Zelda and Link-**

Without their father, Zelda and Link have been able to express themselves more freely now.

Zelda started math competitions and she laughed more. Her appearance had changed slightly too. Her hair shined more and her eyes were brighter. Her skin glowed with a faint light and she was never sad for the rest of the school year.

Link had started to paint and actually became a master painter's apprentance. With only one good arm Link was able to paint almost anything imagionable. He also drew a lot of portraits of his family and friends.

He loved to draw Talina… but now… he used simple colors, bright and simple. Because that's how he pictured and knew her. She was Bright, Simple and complicated all at the same time.

His appearance hadn't changed too much. His hair was brighter too. He had no more bruises on his stomach or the rest of him (except the ones he gets himself by falling down a lot).

All in all…. The group of teenagers had hardships. And they know that there is still more to come….

They all know they'll bear through it… because they have each other to lean on.

……………………………**..**Friends till **The End** of our days**……………………………**

-The End-


End file.
